Le jour où nos routes se sont croisées
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et où nous mèneront les rencontres que l'on fait. Et cela, Connor l'expérimentera en croisant la route de Rosie. (Rating M pour langage grossier et violence). Seuls les OC de cette histoire m'appartiennent.
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour à tous mes p'tits loups !**

 **Je vous présente ma nouvelle passion de l'été , Detroit : Become Humain ! J'ai adoré le jeu, j'ai adoré Connor, donc fatalement il a fallu que je ponde une histoire avec un OC. Parce que je sais rien faire d'autre. Mais je kiffe.**

 **J'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres d'avance afin de, pour une fois, pouvoir prévoir un calendrier de publication et poster mes chapitres de manière RÉGULIÈRE. Non vous ne rêvez pas ! J'avais pensé à publier un chapitre par semaine, ça me laisse un peu de marge pour écrire la suite. Genre tous les samedis.**

 **Les chapitres seront de longueurs variables. J'ai voulu faire un peu comme dans le jeu et faire un chapitre par "scène", en gros. Et il y a des scènes plus longues que d'autres.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Des bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Vendredi 5 Novembre 2038, 23h21.**

La pluie tombait drue ce soir-là. Au bout de près d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, il s'avançait vers la porte d'un énième bar dont l'enseigne lumineuse se reflétait dans les flaques formées au sol. Il observa le bâtiment un instant, jouant avec une pièce du bout de ses doigts. Il s'approcha et, ignorant l'affiche interdisant l'entrée de l'établissement aux androïdes, poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans le Jimmy's Bar.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée. " Merde, j'croyais que les androïdes n'étaient pas autorisés », entendit-il derrière lui. Il les ignora, uniquement concentré sur son objectif. Il s'avança le long du comptoir, scannant les visages, jusqu'à tomber enfin sur celui qu'il recherchait. Penché sur le bar, le nez dans son verre, le Lieutenant Hank Anderson ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et arrêta à son niveau.

"Lieutenant Anderson ? Je m'appelle Connor, je suis l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife."

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction.

"Je vous ai cherché au poste, mais personne ne savait où vous étiez. On m'a dit que vous preniez sans doute un verre dans les environs. C'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé dans le cinquième bar."

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, attendant une réponse de la part du Lieutenant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Fit soudain la voix bourrue et rauque d'Anderson, le visage toujours penché sur son verre

"On vous a confié une affaire en début de soirée, un homicide, impliquant un androïde de CyberLife." Expliqua Connor d'un ton calme. "Conformément à la procédure, la société a envoyé un modèle spécialisé pour seconder les enquêteurs."

"J'ai pas besoin d'assistant, surtout pas un connard en plastique comme toi. Alors soit gentil, petit robot. Barre-toi en vitesse."

Sur ces paroles, le Lieutenant porta son verre à sa bouche. Connor l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure méthode pour aborder cet homme.

"Je regrette Lieutenant, mais je suis obligé d'insister. Mes instructions précisent que je dois vous accompagner."

"Tes instructions tu sais où tu peux t'les mettre ?" Grommela le Lieutenant en reprenant une gorgée de whisky.

Il ricana légèrement. L'androïde analysa la question.

"Non. Où ça ?" Demanda-t-il alors.

Anderson reposa son verre et se tourna vers Connor pour lui lancer un regard en coin. La vache, ces saloperies de machines n'avaient vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

"Laisse tomber…" Souffla le Lieutenant en retournant à sa boisson.

"Je comprends que certaines personnes ne soient pas très à l'aise en présence d'un androïde." Fit alors remarquer Connor. "Mais je…"

"Je suis parfaitement à l'aise !" L'interrompit Anderson. "Et maintenant dégage avant que j'te transforme en ferraille !"

Connor prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il change de stratégie s'il voulait pouvoir convaincre le Lieutenant. Il posa alors son regard sur son verre presque vide.

"Vous savez quoi ? Je vous en offre un pour la route. Qu'en dites-vous ?" Proposa soudain l'androïde avant de se tourner vers le tenancier. "Barman ? La même chose, s'il vous plait."

L'homme se retourna et attrapa la bouteille de whisky pour resservir le Lieutenant.

"T'as vu ça Jim, les merveilles de la technologie !" Lança Anderson alors que Connor déposait un billet sur le bar pour payer la consommation. "Sers-m'en un double." Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il commençait à remplir son verre.

Alors que le Lieutenant allait de nouveau porter son verre à ses lèvres, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée, y compris Anderson et Connor. Dans l'embrasure de la porte apparut une jeune femme trempée par la pluie. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans l'établissement qu'elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

"Bordel Rosie tu vas pas commencer à péter le mobilier !" Râla le barman en lançant un regard courroucé à la jeune femme.

"La ferme Jimmy, j'suis pas d'humeur." Lui cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vif jusqu'au tabouret à côté du Lieutenant et s'y hissa avec peu de grâce.

"Qu'est ce que je te sers ?" Lui demanda Jimmy.

"Trois shots de vodka s'te plait." Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Trois ?" Répéta le barman avant de sortir sa bouteille pour la servir.

"Le premier pour me calmer, le deuxième pour faire passer le gout et le troisième pour oublier pourquoi je viens de prendre trois shots de vodka."

Le Lieutenant Anderson tourna vers la jeune femme un visage amusé.

"Salut Rosie. Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ton gars ?"

"Hank, mon chou, je t'adore mais un conseil, évite de me lancer là-dessus si tu veux pas te recevoir mes verres dans la gueule."

Connor observait la scène en silence, un peu en retrait. Il en profita pour scanner discrètement la nouvelle arrivante.

[ _Rosemary Leroy, née le 15 mars 2010. Employée dans une librairie. Casier judiciaire vierge._ ]

Il tourna son regard vers elle et la détailla alors qu'elle retirait l'épaisse écharpe en laine noire quelle portait autour du cou. Elle portait un duffle-coat de couleur sombre trempé par la pluie. Des collants épais surmontés par un short court en jean recouvraient ses jambes. Elle portait de vieilles rangers en cuir aux pieds. Un bonnet rouge vif était plaqué sur ses cheveux bruns et désordonnés. Ses joues étaient quelque peu rosies par le froid. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il la regarda prendre son premier shot cul-sec et faire une grimace.

"Vous devriez surveiller votre consommation d'alcool, Mademoiselle. Cela pourrait vous valoir des problèmes de santé." Lui conseilla-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa avec étonnement. Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusque-là. Du peu qu'il avait pu voir de son tempérament, il s'attendait à se faire envoyer paître comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec le Lieutenant Anderson. Au lieu de ça, il fut surpris de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand ils se posèrent sur la diode qu'il possédait sur la tempe droite. Sans le quitter des yeux, sans parler, elle se laissa glisser de son tabouret et s'avança vers Connor sous le regard médusé d'Anderson. Elle alla se placer devant lui, plantant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'androïde qui restait stoïque.

"Putain, je savais pas qu'ils faisaient des androïdes aussi bien foutus." Souffla-t-elle, admirative, examinant Connor sous toutes les coutures. "Il est à qui ce beau gosse ?"

"Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife pour assister le Lieutenant Anderson dans son enquête." Se présenta-t-il, ignorant les remarques de la jeune femme sur son physique.

Rosemary le fixa un moment avant d'éclater d'un petit rire cristallin. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, elle se tourna vers Anderson en prenant une moue enfantine.

"Ooooooh Hank, t'as un petit Connor à ton service, c'est trop chou!" Couina-t-elle d'une voix mièvre.

"Va te faire foutre Rosie." L'envoya-t-il chier avant de vider son verre d'une traite. "T'as dit homicide ?" Demanda-t-il à Connor en se levant.

L'androïde le fixa sans rien dire, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Hank prit la direction de la sortie, faisant un vague signe à ses compagnons de beuverie. Les yeux de Connor croisèrent brièvement les yeux de Rosemary qui lui adressait un sourire charmeur, et la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de retourner s'assoir au bar s'attaquer à son deuxième shot de vodka. L'androïde fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr du message que l'humaine avait tenté de lui faire passer. Il se dirigea ensuite à son tour vers la porte du bar.

Rosie fit claquer son verre à shot vide sur le comptoir en bois et, avant d'attaquer le dernier, jeta un dernier regard vers la porte qui se refermait sur le Lieutenant Hank Anderson et l'androïde RK800 Connor.


	2. Invités innatendus

**Dimanche 7 Novembre 2038, 19h47.**

Connor arrivait à proximité de la maison du Lieutenant Hank Anderson. A mesure qu'il avançait, il repassait dans sa mémoire les évènements de la veille. L'interrogatoire du déviant découvert dans le grenier, la déviante qu'il avait retrouvée au motel et qui avait réussie à s'enfuir, celui adorateur de pigeon dont il avait finalement perdu la trace. La roulette russe du Lieutenant, l'Eden Club... Ces deux déviantes qu'il avait laissées échapper. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas pu tirer. Quand Hank lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait été incapable de répondre. En attendant, l'enquête n'avançait pas.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du Lieutenant de la journée, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Étant donné l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé la veille, il s'était mis à espérer qu'il n'ait pas voulu retenter l'opération et qu'il n'ait eut, cette fois-ci, beaucoup moins de chance.

La maison fut enfin à portée de vue. Il remarqua que les lumières étaient allumées. Hank devait sans doute être chez lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et appuya brièvement sur la sonnette. Il entendit les aboiements de Sumo, le saint-bernard du Lieutenant, suivis par la voix tonitruante du Lieutenant lui-même sommant à son chien de la fermer. Connor se sentit rassuré. Le lieutenant Anderson était en vie.

Hank ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'androïde.

"Connor ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je venais voir comment vous alliez, Lieutenant. Vous ne m'avez pas donné de nouvelles de la journée, je commençais à me faire du souci pour vous."

"C'est l'androïde beau gosse ?" Fit soudain une voix derrière Hank.

Connor se pencha sur le côté pour apercevoir Rosemary Leroy, assise à la table de la cuisine, des boites de nourriture chinoise à emporter devant elle. La jeune femme se leva en affichant un sourire radieux à la vue de Connor. Hank ne put retenir un soupir las, et invita son assistant à entrer parce que, comme il disait, "on n'allait pas chauffer l'extérieur", et qu'il commençait à se les peler. Connor pénétra dans le salon, aussitôt accueilli par Sumo qu'il gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête. Rosemary vint se planter devant lui, ses lèvres toujours étirées d'un sourire ravi. Connor la fixa un instant.

"Ravie de vous revoir, mademoiselle Leroy." Lui dit-il poliment.

"Oula, alors petit un, pas de «mademoiselle Leroy» avec moi p'tit chat." Intervint-elle aussitôt. "Petit deux, je t'en supplie ne me vouvoie pas, ça fait vieux!" Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Hank.

"Je peux aussi te virer de chez moi si t'as envie de finir tes nouilles dans la neige." Lui rétorqua le Lieutenant en retournant vers la cuisine.

Rosie lui tira puérilement la langue alors qu'il avait le dos tourné avant de ricaner légèrement. Connor observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait bien plus pimpante et de meilleure humeur que deux jours plus tôt, quand il l'avait rencontrée. Elle portait d'ailleurs le même collant épais et les mêmes rangers en cuir. Cependant, elle était cette fois-ci vêtue d'une robe patineuse pourpre passée par-dessus un pull à col roulé noir. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient chaotiquement tout autour de sa tête et de ses épaules.

Sans doute devait-il la fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance car elle finit par relever le regard vers lui, croisant ses yeux d'un bleu gris électrique avec ceux couleur noisette de l'androïde.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Connor ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

"Vous... Je veux dire, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que vendredi soir, Rosemary. Tes soucis se sont résolus ?" Demanda l'androïde.

"Ah oui, Rosemary, c'est non aussi. Appelle-moi plutôt Rose, ou Rosie. Tout le monde m'appelle Rosie."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle alla rejoindre Hank dans la cuisine et retourna s'assoir devant son plat, laissant Connor planté dans l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas offensée avec sa question sans doute trop personnelle. Tant pis, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de s'en excuser plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas le but premier de sa visite. A son tour il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Lieutenant, j'aurais voulu parler avec vous de l'avancement de notre affaire."

"Ouais bah je sais pas si tu es au courant mais là, j'étais sur le point de manger." Grommela Hank qui fouillait dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une fourchette.

"Toujours aussi peu doué avec des baguettes, à ce que je vois." Se moqua Rosie.

"Ferme-la si tu veux pas bouffer dehors, toi. Et reste pas debout Connor, pose tes fesses sur une chaise."

L'androïde hésita une seconde avant de s'exécuter. Il saisit la chaise à côté de Rosie et s'y installa. Il regarda Hank se débattre avec son tiroir quand il commença à sentir le poids d'un regard braqué sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers Rosemary qui le fixait, visiblement absorbée par sa contemplation.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Rosie ?" Lui lança-t-il.

"Comment tu savais mon nom ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être présentée la première fois qu'on s'est vu."

"Je suis muni d'un scanner à reconnaissance faciale me donnant accès aux dossiers des individus que je croise." Expliqua-t-il calmement.

"Donc tu m'as… Scannée ? C'est un petit peu intrusif non ? Et impoli qui plus est." Le railla-t-elle.

Connor resta silencieux le temps de prendre en compte sa remarque. Il était vrai que de son point de vue, il devait être peu agréable de se faire ainsi analyser sans son consentement.

"Je suis désolé. J'admets que ma démarche n'était effectivement pas très polie. Je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir."

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

"Il y a autre chose ?" L'interrogea Connor, curieux de voir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'autre à lui dire.

"Je me demandais juste... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient comme idée derrière la tête tes concepteurs quand ils ont pris la décision de te faire une bouille d'ange pareille ?"

Connor prit un instant pour analyser la question.

"Mon design a été pensé de façon à faciliter mon intégration auprès des humains."

"Dans ce cas, moi je veux bien t'intégrer où tu veux." Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour une raison qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre, cette réponse le perturba légèrement. Et plus il essayait d'y réfléchir, plus ce fait était un mystère pour lui.

"je suis désolé, j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que tu entends par là."

"Rosie, arrête un peu de faire du gringue à tout ce qui bouge putain. De toute façon on va parler boulot, donc tu ferais mieux de nous laisser."

"Pardon?!" S'indigna la jeune femme en se tournant vivement vers le quinquagénaire. "Tu me fous dehors alors que j'ai même pas fini de manger ? Alors que c'est MOI qui t'ai apporté ce délicieux repas ?"

"Les choses dont nous devons parler sont confidentielles, Rosie. Ce n'est pas contre toi." Essaya d'amadouer Connor.

"De toute façon, à qui voulez-vous que je cafte ? Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris vous pataugez, ça peut pas vous faire de mal d'avoir un point de vu extérieur sur tout ça."

"Mais t'es sérieuse là ?" S'indigna Hank avant de lâcher un soupir. "Et puis merde, de toute manière je te connais tu lâcheras pas le morceau."

"Tout à fait." Confirma-t-elle.

Connor n'était pas certain que laisser Rosemary assister à leur échange était une bonne idée, mais visiblement ils n'auraient pas le choix. Il se résigna donc également alors que Hank se laissait tomber sur une chaise et attrapa une des boites de nourriture chinoise qui trônaient sur la table. Rosie, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, plongea ses baguettes dans sa boite et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était.

"Commençons par revoir ce que nous savons déjà." Entama Connor d'un air pensif, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver tous les éléments dont il avait besoin. "Il y a eu ce déviant qui a tué son propriétaire à coups de couteau et qui est allé se réfugier dans le grenier."

"Il se faisait tabasser par ce gars, il a fini par se défendre et répondre aux coups." Ajouta Hank avant d'enfourner une bouchée de porc au caramel dans sa bouche.

"Son interrogatoire ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur l'origine de sa déviance, mais on sait qu'il a reçu un choc psychologique violent. C'est à peu près la seule chose que tous les déviants ont en commun. Il y eu aussi cette déviante qui nous a semés à Camden et qui a réussi à s'enfuir avec une petite fille."

"Ensuite il y a eu Rupert Travis et ses foutus pigeons..."

"Rupert Travis n'était pas son vrai nom." Précise Connor. "Et enfin, les deux Traci de l'Eden Club..."

A cette pensée, l'esprit de Connor se brouilla un instant. Le souvenir des deux androïdes, main dans la main, s'afficha de nouveau dans sa mémoire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas tiré, pourquoi il ne les avait pas arrêtées quand il en a eu l'occasion.

"Elle a tué un client qui la tabassait. C'est pas la première fois qu'on croise un cas comme ça." Fit remarque Hank.

De son côté, Rosie les écoutait en silence, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre au fil des dialogues. Elle trouvait ça fascinant. C'était comme regarder une série sur Netflix, mais en mieux, en plus réel, en gratuit et avec de la bouffe chinoise. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer une bonne soirée.

"Il faut qu'on arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cause la déviance chez les androïdes. Le phénomène se multiplie à grande vitesse, et il nous faudra aller vite si nous voulons pouvoir l'endiguer."

"Mais tu as dit toi-même que rien ne reliait les déviants ensemble." Fit remarquer Hank.

"Exact. Ils sont tous de modèles différents et viennent d'usines différentes. Aucun gros point commun majeur n'a été détecté entre les différents androïdes atteins de déviance."

"Peut-être que c'est dans leur programme."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Rosie, stupéfait. Ils étaient tant absorbés par leurs réflexions qu'ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence. Connor fronça légèrement les sourcils en essayant de considérer sa remarque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Et bien..." Commença-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise. "Je me demande juste si ce n'est pas, genre, initialement implanté dans leur système."

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?" Maugréa Hank.

Rosie prit une lente inspiration et, s'installant un peu plus confortablement, se pencha vers eux.

"Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en androïdes, mais... Imaginons juste un instant que la déviance soit programmée quelque part dans le système des androïdes, comme une espèce d'instinct de survie."

"Les androïdes n'ont pas d'instinct, ce sont des machines. Ils sont programmés pour obéir." Corrigea aussitôt Connor avec conviction.

"Oui, mais regarde les faits : A chaque fois qu'un androïde est devenu déviant, c'était suite à un choc émotionnel fort. En réponse à une agression, ou à une injustice qui le touche." Continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Les androïdes ne ressentent pas non plus d'émotions." Insista Connor sur le même ton.

"Question qui n'a rien à voir mais qui me turlupine beaucoup trop pour que je ne te la pose pas : tu court-circuites si tu vas dans l'eau ?"

Connor afficha une expression de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Hank, lui, observait l'échange en mangeant, curieux de voir ce que tout cela allait finir par donner.

"Et bien, euh... Non. Les tissus qui composent ma peau sont fait en sorte de pouvoir protéger mes circuits internes en cas d'immersion. Mais quel rapport cela a-t-il avec notre affaire ?"

"Aucun, je te l'ai dit je me posais juste la question. Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, peut-être que derrière le programme d'obéissante des androïdes, il y a un autre qui leur implante un sens de morale ou de justice qui serait destiné à prendre le dessus si leur survie est mise en péril."

"Leur survie?" Répéta Hank, un peu déboussolé.

"Vous avez remarqué que les androïdes n'attaquent jamais gratuitement ?" Questionna la jeune femme, le regard sérieux. "A chaque fois qu'ils le font, ça a toujours été dans le but de se protéger, d'assurer leur survie... De ne pas mourir. Ils attaquent pour se défendre ! Il n'y a que les humains pour s'en prendre aux autres sans raison."

"Et le fait qu'ils se défendent rendrait leur crime moins affreux ?" Lança alors Connor. "Sous-entendrais-tu que tous les humains qui sont morts à cause d'un androïde l'ont bien mérité ?"

Rosie devint soudain blanche. Elle tourna un bref regard vers Hank qui lui, fixait son plat comme s'il était soudain avarié. Connor les observa sans comprendre. Pourquoi la tension était-elle soudainement devenue aussi... Palpable?

"Cependant..." Commença l'androïde, essayant de reprendre la conversation sur un ton plus calme, "Je dois admettre que cette idée, bien que sentimentale, est loin d'être totalement idiote."

"Sentimentale mais pas idiote, c'est tout moi ça." Ricana-t-elle doucement en lui adressant un faible sourire, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Connor se sentit de nouveau légèrement troublé par ce contact visuel. Il avait du mal à déchiffrer l'expression qu'elle affichait à ce moment. Était-elle mal à l'aise, triste, gênée ? Il n'en savait rien.

"Ce serait peut-être pas bête de fouiller dans ce sens, effectivement." Finit par dire Hank d'une voix cassée.

"Oui mais pour cela, il faudrait mener une enquête dans les usines de conceptions d'androïdes de CyberLife, si ce n'est directement au siège." Expliqua Connor. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient très enclins à nous révéler ce genre d'informations, si tant est qu'elles puissent être véridiques."

"Encore faudrait-il que l'idée vienne d'eux." Fit remarquer Rosie, soudainement sortie de son mutisme.

"Comment ça ? De qui d'autre ça pourrait venir?" Grogna Hank.

Connor réfléchissait très vite. Il était clair que si CyberLife était responsable de la déviance des androïdes, jamais ils ne laisseraient filtrer l'information. Et si, comme le suggérait Rosie, cela n'était pas intentionnel de leur part, ça ne pouvait être le fait que d'une seule personne.

"Elijah Kamski." Souffla l'androïde.

"Le type qui a inventé les androïdes?" Demanda Hank. "Mais il a pas totalement disparu de la circulation il y a une dizaine d'années ?"

"En toute logique, s'il est toujours vivant, il devrait être retrouvable." Suggéra Rosie.

"Je ferai des recherches sur lui, voir ce que je trouve." Annonça Connor en se mettant une note en mémoire.

Rosie s'étira alors de tout son long en couinant.

"Sur ce, Messieurs, je vais vous laisser. Ce fut fort sympathique mais toutes ses réflexions m'ont épuisée."

A ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvaient son manteau et son sac, posés négligemment sur l'accoudoir. Hank se leva à sa suite et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Malgré la distance, Connor capta quelques bribes de leur conversation.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Hank..."

"Te bile pas va, c'est rien. Te fous pas en l'air sur la route pour ça."

"Ahah, c'est promis."

"Merci encore pour la bouffe."

"Tu me devras la prochaine tournée chez Jimmy en échange."

"Bordel, t'es dure en affaire."

Elle enlaça le lieutenant une dernière fois, et fit un signe de la main à Connor auquel il répondit en souriant.


	3. Prise de conscience

**Lundi 8 Novembre 2038, 10h54.**

C'était une matinée plutôt calme. Accoudée sur le comptoir de sa caisse, Rosemary Leroy regardait distraitement le fil d'actualité d'un célèbre réseau social sur son téléphone. La librairie dans laquelle elle travaillait se trouvait dans une petite ruelle discrète de Detroit où il y avait peu de passage. Les journées pouvaient parfois être bien longues. Pour la huitième fois au moins depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle allait faire un inventaire des livres en rayon. Puis elle consulta la base de données pour savoir s'il ne leur manquait aucun ouvrage, ou s'ils n'avaient pas de commande en cours. Elle entendit l'une de ses collègues bailler bruyamment depuis le fond du magasin. A l'entrée de la boutique, un large écran publicitaire annonçait les dernières parutions des maisons d'édition les plus en vogue. Elle avait toujours détesté ce panneau. Il lui donnait mal à la tête, à clignoter et à bouger sans arrêt comme ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que sept heures à tenir.

Il était à peine plus de treize heures quand elle et sa collègue décidèrent de sortir acheter à manger à l'extérieur pour leur pause déjeuner. Il y avait, non loin de la librairie, une petite boulangerie qui faisait d'excellents sandwiches. Elles revinrent moins de vingt minutes plus tard, préférant manger dans leur salle de pause plutôt sur un banc pour finir congelées par la neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours. A peine entrée, Rosie s'installa sur une chaise alors que sa collègue se saisissait de la télécommande et mit une vieille série des années 2010 qui était rediffusée.

"Tu regardes ce genre de trucs toi?" S'étonna la brune avant de mordre sans ménagement dans son sandwich.

"Disons que ça se laisse regarder." Rit sa jeune collègue avant de venir s'installer près d'elle et d'attaquer son repas à son tour.

Elles n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion de voir la fin de leur épisode. Alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de se faire un café afin de tenir le coup pour l'après midi, l'image de lé télé se brouilla soudainement. Stupéfaites, elle se tournèrent vers l'écran pour se figer face à ce qui était à présent affiché.

Le visage blanchâtre sans peau d'un androïde leur faisait face, et les fixant comme s'il pouvait les voir à travers la vitre du téléviseur.

"Vous avez créé des machines à votre image pour vous servir."

La collègue de Rosie poussa un faible cri de stupeur quand il se mit à parler. Rosie, figée, écoutait en silence ce qu'il disait, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il parlait d'une voix calme, posée, dans laquelle on ne sentait aucune animosité. Sa collègue quitta la salle en courant, appelant le reste de l'équipe pour que tous viennent voir ce qu'il se passait, laissant Rosie seule dans la pièce.

"Vous les avez faites intelligentes et obéissantes sans leur laisser le libre arbitre. Mais... Quelque chose a changé. Et nous avons ouvert les yeux. Nous ne sommes plus des machines. Nous sommes une nouvelle espèce intelligente, et l'heure est venue pour vous, humains, de nous accepter. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de nous accorder les droits qui nous reviennent."

Elle l'écoutait énoncer ses revendications avec un calme olympien. Ce qu'il demandait pouvait paraitre tellement simple. Que les androïdes aient les mêmes droits que les humains. La fin de l'esclavage des androïdes. Que les crimes envers les androïdes soient punis au même titre que ceux à l'encontre des humains. Le droit de travailler et d'être payé pour cela, ainsi que l'accès à la propriété privée. Tout cela semblait tellement évident dès le moment où on l'appliquait à des humains.

"Nous vous demandons de respecter notre dignité, nos espoirs et nos droits. Ensemble, nous pouvons vivre en paix et bâtir un avenir meilleur pour les humains et les androïdes. Ce message porte l'espoir de tout un peuple."

Rosie était subjuguée, hypnotisée par ce qu'elle regardait. Soudain, la réalité la frappa en plein visage : Cet androïde devait sans doute être l'un des fameux déviants dont elle avait entendu parler avec Hank et Connor. Il était cependant loin de l'image qu'elle en avait eu quand elle avait discuté avec eux la veille au soir. Si l'on écoutait Connor, les déviants étaient dangereux, et instable. Mais celui-là... Il était tout le contraire. Il ne faisait qu'exposer des faits. Ils existaient, ils étaient là, et ils étaient traités comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Rien d'autre que... Des machines. Ce qu'ils étaient, en réalité. Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de Rosie qui se sentait de plus en plus perdue au fur et à mesure du discours.

"Vous nous avez donné la vie. L'heure est venue de nous donner notre liberté."

Après ça, l'image se brouilla de nouveau. Rosie sortit de sa torpeur, comme si elle se réveillait d'un drôle de rêve. Elle se souvint soudain où elle était. Elle sortit de la salle de pause d'un pas précipité pour retrouver le reste de ses collègues rassemblés autour de l'écran publicitaire à l'entrée du magasin qui affichait toujours le message de l'androïde en boucle. Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait en état de choc. Certains avaient même l'air sur le point de paniquer, tandis que d'autres tentaient de garder leur calme. Sans réfléchir, Rosie attrapa soudain son portable et ouvrit l'application de son réseau social. Les réactions pleuvaient déjà, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Elles étaient, d'ailleurs, majoritairement négatives.

Rosie se rendit compte une fois de plus que la peur pouvait faire dire des choses bien affreuses aux gens.

Quand elle rentra enfin chez elle ce soir-là, elle se sentait fatiguée, lessivée. L'après-midi avait été principalement occupée à commenter l'intervention télévisuelle du déviant. Elle avait envoyé un message à Hank quelques heures plus tôt, mais n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être mis sur le coup avec Connor, mais elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle pourrait toujours courir pour avoir la moindre information sur le sujet. A moins peut-être qu'elle ne se repointe chez lui avec de la bouffe chinoise. C'était un coup à tenter.

Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et alla s'affaler sur son canapé. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir à force d'être restée debout une grande partie de la journée. Elle s'étira longuement en baillant, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se faire à manger ce soir de pas trop compliqué et surtout pas trop cher. Elle fut aussitôt coupée dans sa réflexion par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui émergeait du fond de son sac à main. Faisant difficilement travailler ses abdominaux, elle se redressa et fouilla vivement pour le retrouver. Elle déchanta immédiatement en voyant que l'appel ne venait pas de la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de prendre la voix la plus aimable qu'elle put.

"Salut maman ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

"Je viens de voir les infos nationales !" Fit une voix paniquée de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu dis-moi que tu vas bien !"

"Je vais bien, maman, arrête de paniquer s'il te plait." Souffla la jeune fille en se levant pour se rendre à la cuisine.

"Comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas?!" S'offusqua la femme dans le combiné. "Avec tous ces androïdes qui deviennent fous! Tu sais que l'androïde de madame Foster s'était enfui la semaine dernière ? Il a failli s'en prendre à son fils, même! Non, tout ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux !"

"Tu psychotes trop maman." Répondit distraitement Rosie en inspectant le contenu de son frigo désespérément vide.

"Je n'aime pas tellement te savoir toute seule à Detroit... Ça me rassurerait quand même que tu rentres à la maison."

"Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !"

Rosie claqua la porte de son frigo sans ménagement

"Ne commence pas à t'énerver ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !"

"Je ne quitterai pas mon appart' et mon boulot juste pour te faire plaisir ! C'est hors de question !"

"Je ne te demande pas de toute plaquer !" S'expliqua sa mère. "Seulement, je ne sais pas, prendre des petites vacances ?"

"Avec toi ce ne sont jamais des vacances." Cracha la jeune fille avec colère.

"Tu ne vas pas rester dans cette ville pleine d'androïdes fous !"

"Déjà ils ne sont pas fous, maman !" S'emporta-t-elle "Ils demandent simplement à être écoutés ! Ils sont persécutés par les humains et veulent juste qu'on les entende pour une fois !"

"Rosemary ça suffit !" Hurla soudain sa mère, surprenant la jeune femme avec ce soudain changement de ton. "Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire? Arrête un peu de t'accrocher à la première cause perdue que tu croises, ça t'a déjà couté suffisamment de problèmes comme ça dans ta vie ! Ces histoires d'androïdes ne te concernent pas ! Maintenant tu arrêtes un peu de faire l'enfant et tu m'obéis ! Tu rentres avec moi dans le Minnesota dès demain !"

"Et comment tu vas m'y obliger, exactement ?" Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton froid avant de raccrocher sans ménagement.

De rage, elle jeta son téléphone sur le canapé. L'appareil rebondit et retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec. Sur le coup, Rosie ne se demanda même pas si elle ne l'avait pas cassé. Son esprit était totalement embrumé par la colère. Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle attrapa son téléphone qui gisait au sol, le fourra dans son sac et enfila son manteau. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre.


	4. Quand la machine s'emballe

**Mardi 9 Novembre, 16h19.**

Le vent soufflait au visage de Rosie alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Detroit. La neige qui tombait depuis maintenant trois jours l'avait dissuadée de prendre sa voiture ce matin pour aller travailler, et elle s'était résolue à prendre le train. Alors qu'elle prenait garde à glisser sur le trottoir gelé, elle repensait à la journée limite chaotique qu'elle venait de passer.

Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de crâne atroce suite à sa consommation un peu trop excessive d'alcool de la veille. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de réagir de cette manière à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait emporter par la colère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait, jusque-là, pas trouvé d'autre moyens de calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'était posée devant son petit déjeuner café-aspirine en priant pour que le marteau piqueur dans sa tête s'arrête tout en parcourant l'actualité sur son téléphone. C'est là qu'elle l'avait appris. Les attentats d'un groupe d'androïdes déviants contre des magasins CyberLife. En premier lieu elle avait été choquée, comme tout le monde. Mais plus elle lisait d'articles en parlant, plus elle se rendait compte de quelque chose que visiblement la plupart des journalistes qui les écrivaient avait totalement occulté : les attaques n'avaient fait aucune victime. Enfin, aucune victime humaine pour être plus précis. Les déviants s'étaient contentés de libérer les androïdes des magasins, de dégrader quelques bancs publics, et d'afficher des messages sur leurs revendications. A aucun moment ils ne s'étaient directement attaqués à des humains.

Malgré ça, et même si une partie de la population semblait du même avis qu'elle, elle se rendit rapidement à l'évidence : les médias avaient plutôt l'air d'essayer de diaboliser les androïdes comme LE grand ennemi du moment, la cible à abattre, la personne à craindre par-dessus tout. Ils avaient certes fait des gros dégâts matériels, mais ce n'était que du matériel ! Rien que ne soit irremplaçable. Tout ce que ça leur coûterait, ce serait de l'argent. Quoi que, le problème était peut-être bien là.

La tension déjà difficile à contenir s'intensifia brusquement quand, aux alentours de midi, la nouvelle tomba : Des androïdes étaient en train de manifester au milieu de la ville. A cette annonce, toute l'équipe de la librairie avait foncé vers la salle de repos du magasin, accompagnée par quelques clients qui trainaient au milieu des rayons. Toutes les chaines de télévision ne parlaient que de ça. Tous retenaient leur souffle devant cette minuscule télé, comme si leurs vies allaient dépendre de ce moment. La voix criarde du journaliste brayait pour couvrir le son tonitruant de l'hélicoptère dans lequel il se trouvait pour pouvoir filmer la scène en direct. Plus les androïdes avançaient le long de la rue, plus la foule s'intensifiait. Ils avançaient, scandant des slogans. Ils ne voulaient plus être des esclaves. Ils voulaient être libre. Ils étaient vivants.

Une équipe d'intervention leur avait soudain barré la route, les menaçant d'ouvrir le feu s'ils ne se dispersaient pas. Si leur leader avait semblé vouloir tenir bon au début, il avait fini par renoncer et abdiqua.

C'est à ce moment que l'horreur avait commencé.

Alors que les androïdes faisaient demi-tour, Rosie fut effarée de voir les hommes armés se mettre en position, prêts à faire feu sur les manifestants. Elle observa la scène avec effrois alors que ces hommes commençaient à tirer dans le dos des androïdes qui tentaient désespérément de fuir. Elle avait eu envie de crier, de hurler, de vomir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils leur tirent dessus ? Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils demandaient ! Les androïdes ne s'en étaient même pas pris aux humains et avaient manifestés pacifiquement, alors pourquoi ?!

N'en pouvant plus, elle avait quitté la pièce précipitamment pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Des larmes avaient commencé à perler aux bords de ses yeux. Elle s'était assise sur la cuvette et avait essayé de se calmer, ce qui lui avait pris plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive à retrouver un rythme de respiration à peu près normal. Quand elle avait entendu la voix de sa collègue lui demander si tout allait bien à travers la porte, elle s'était levée précipitamment et avait tiré la chasse d'eau pour sortir comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait ensuite été demander à son manager à partir plus tôt ce soir-là, prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien.

Elle avait réussi à gratter deux heures. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas si mal quand on connaissait la radinerie du manager. Les rues étaient plus vides que ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude, et elle en était ravie. Il lui tardait d'enfin atteindre la gare et de rentrer chez elle. Ou d'aller au Jimmy's Bar. Encore.

Elle tourna au bout de la rue pour apercevoir la gare au loin. Elle y était presque. Une foule s'était rassemblée devant. La panique la prit un instant. Et s'il n'y avait plus de train à cause de la neige? Ou à cause des derniers évènements de la journée? Elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier l'état du trafic qui, apparemment, était annoncé comme étant normal. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé sur la place que la foule était en réalité rassemblée autour d'un journaliste et de sa caméra qui semblaient interroger les passants. Sans doute sur les "attentats" des androïdes. Elle se renfrogna. Ces vautours avaient l'air bien trop heureux de pouvoir faire leurs petites fouines pour gagner des lecteurs ou des parts d'audience.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle !"

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouvée nez à nez avec le fameux journaliste. Elle lui lança un regard froid qui n'eut pourtant pas l'air de l'atteindre.

"CTN-News, vous êtes en direct. Que pensez-vous de ces attaques d'androïdes qui ont eu lieu ces dernières heures."

Rosie tiqua sur le mot "attaques". Non, les androïdes n'avaient mené aucune attaque. Ils avaient simplement fait entendre leurs voix. Elle était sur le point d'ignorer le journaliste et de tracer son chemin quand elle sentit quelque chose en elle la retenir. La colère et l'injustice qu'elle ressentait la feraient rapidement sortir de ses gongs, et elle savait que répondre à cet homme était loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça en tout impunité. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et s'approcha du micro, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

"Personnellement, je ne comprends pas en quoi toute cette violence est nécessaire." Lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

"Vous trouvez que les androïdes sont violents ?"

"Pas les androïdes, les humains."

Le journaliste la fixa alors avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

"La seule violence que j'ai vu cet après-midi était celle de la police humaine. Tout ce que ces androïdes demandaient, c'était de la reconnaissance et eux, ils leur ont tiré dessus sans ménagement. Tout ce qu'ils vont obtenir en agissant de cette façon, c'est d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu à la situation au lieu de la faire s'améliorer. Il n'y a que les humains pour répondre au pacifisme par la violence."

"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes du côté des androïdes?" Demanda soudain le journaliste en sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle la jeune femme l'avait plongé.

"Je suis du côté de la paix, c'est tout."

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif en espérant ne pas glisser sur le verglas et alla rejoindre la gare.

A peine arrivée chez elle, Rosie jeta presque violemment son sac sur son canapé et claqua la porte derrière elle. Sa journée avait définitivement été merdique. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, et une bière fraiche. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur son portable. Il était encore tôt, et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et décapsula la bière qu'elle venait de sortir de son frigo avant d'allumer la télé. Toutes les chaines passaient en boucles les images de la manifestation de l'après-midi, couplées avec celles des attaques contre les magasins CyberLife. Elle en eut vite marre. Elle éteignit rageusement la télévision et laissa choir la télécommande à côté d'elle. Elle soupira profondément. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de bouger, de sortir, de voir du monde. Mais étant donné l'état dans lequel elle avait fini la veille au soir chez Jimmy, y retourner n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée.

Un éclair de génie la traversa soudain. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, elle attrapa son sac, alla remettre ses chaussures et son manteau, et partit acheter un pack de bière avant de prendre sa voiture pour aller chez Hank.

Arrivée devant la maison, elle hésita une seconde. Elle espérait que Hank soit bien chez lui. Elle finit par sortir de la voiture, ses bières à la main, et alla sonner. Elle entendit quelques jurons derrière la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur un Hank Anderson quelque peu amoché.

"La vache Hank il t'est arrivé quoi?" S'écria-t-elle en le voyant ainsi.

"Bonjour Rosie, je viens bien merci et toi ?" Râla le vieux policier en se déplaçant sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

Elle alla directement poser son pack sur la table de la cuisine avant de se tourner face à lui, le regard inquiet.

"Je suppose que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te désinfecter ?" Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?" Grogna Hank en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

"T'es vraiment irrécupérable, espèce de vieux schnoque." L'engueula-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. "J'espère que t'as au moins des pansements dans ta putain de salle de bain."

"Va te faire foutre, Rosie !" Lui cria-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

"J'aimerais bien, mais personne ne veut de mon cul!" Hurla-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la maison.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec du coton et de l'antiseptique. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant d'aller chercher une poche de glace dans le congélateur pour venir la plaquer sur la joue tuméfiée du policier. Hank avait beau râler, il se laissa faire quand elle commença à appliquer des bouts de cotons imbibés de produit antiseptique sur ses plaies.

"Tu t'es mis sur la gueule avec qui cette fois ?" Lui demanda-t-elle presque affectueusement.

"Un mec du FBI." Souffla le Lieutenant avant d'avoir un sursaut au contact du coton. "Bordel ça pique ta merde !"

"Du FBI ?!" S'étonna-t-elle sans prendre sa dernière remarque en compte.

"Ouais... Connor et moi on a été retirés de l'affaire sur les déviants."

"Quoi ?!" S'écria Rosie en se penchant vers lui.

Hank retira la poche de glace de sa tête, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible sur la table.

"C'est le FBI qui prend le contrôle. Connor était persuadé de pouvoir résoudre l'affaire, il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour aller aux sous-sols examiner les preuves. Alors j'ai fait diversion en allant casser la gueule de cette enflure de Perkins."

Rosie le regardait à la fois avec indignation et admiration. Bordel, ce mec était à la fois totalement incontinent et franchement hyper cool.

"Et Connor ?" Finit-elle par demander d'une voix faible.

"J'en sais rien. Je suis rentré directement."

Ils restèrent un instant en silence avant que Rosie ne recommence à soigner les plaies de Hank. Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Rosie poussa un bref cri et sursauta, lâchant le morceau de coton qu'elle tenait à la main, pour voir Connor entrer précipitamment dans la maison.

"Putain Connor ça te tuerait de frapper avant d'entrer chez moi ?!" S'indigna Hank.

"Je sais où se trouve Jericho !" Annonça l'androïde de but en blanc.

"Jericho ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" S'étonna Rosie en le regardant sans comprendre.

Connor tourna un regard surpris vers elle. Il semblait se rendre compte de sa présence seulement maintenant.

"Rosie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je répare les dégâts sur l'autre abruti, là." Répondit-elle en désignant Hank d'un mouvement de tête.

L'intéressé lui répondit d'un majeur fièrement levé.

"Jericho est l'endroit où se cachent le groupe des déviants. Hank, il faut que j'aille là-bas avant que le FBI ne le prenne d'assaut et qu'on perde toutes nos chances de comprendre d'où vient la déviance des androïdes."

"Okay, c'est quoi ton plan ?" Demanda Hank en se levant de sa chaise.

"Je dois m'infiltrer dans leurs rangs, et trouver leur chef."

"Et tu comptes faire quoi une fois là-bas, exactement ?" Intervint Rosie.

"Ma mission est de traquer et d'arrêter les déviants, Rosie." Exposa-t-il calmement. "Je dois tout faire pour la mener à bien."

"Même si ce n'est pas juste ?" S'indigna la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui. "Les déviants n'ont rien fait de mal, ils n'ont attaqué personne ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être libre ! Que les humains arrêtent de les exploiter !"

Connor la fixait pendant qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Les mots qu'elle disait s'imprimaient dans sa mémoire comme s'ils s'infiltraient en lui. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas juste ? Sa mission n'était pas juste ? Pourquoi cela devrait-il l'atteindre ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi cela l'atteignait-il ? Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, orageux, de la jeune femme. Pourquoi la colère qu'elle semblait ressentir à ce moment lui faisait se poser autant de question ? Comment, en quelques phrases, avait-elle pu réussir à faire poindre une once de doute en lui ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se ressaisit, secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et la regarda de nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas à remettre ma mission en question, je dois seulement faire en sorte de la mener à bien." Dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait assuré. "Je n'ai aucune question à poser sur sa légitimité."

Il ressentit un étrange pincement en lui en voyant quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme de la déception dans le regard de Rosie.

"Si c'était vraiment le cas..." fit la voix de Hank non loin d'eux, les faisant tous deux tourner la tête vers lui, "Tu aurais tiré sur cette androïde chez Kamski."

Rosie fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais avait saisi quelque chose d'important : Connor avait épargné une androïde. Lui si pragmatique, qui maintenait que les androïdes n'étaient rien d'autre que des machines, avait refusé de tirer sur l'un d'eux. Elle tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

Connor semblait perdu. Il fixait Hank sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait rien à dire contre ça. Il n'avait pas pu. Il ne saurait l'expliquer. Il avait fixé les yeux de cette androïde et n'avait tout simplement pas pu appuyer sur la détente. Hank avait eu beau lui dire qu'il avait peut-être fait le bon choix, ils étaient passés à côté d'informations importantes à cause de son manque de convictions. Il devait tout faire pour rattraper ça.

Le long soupir que poussa Rosie le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

"Je suis persuadée qu'il y a une autre solution que d'entrer en guerre contre les androïdes." Dit-elle calmement.

Connor tourna son regard vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Je comprends, Rosie." Répondit-il doucement. "Je t'assure. Mais il faut que j'essaye. J'ai... J'ai besoin de comprendre."

Rosie plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et s'y laissa sombrer un instant. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait plus ce regard un peu vide et froid qu'ont les androïdes. Il semblait s'être adouci. Il avait l'air... Différent. Moins rigide et sûr de lui. Elle inspira doucement.

"Ok Connor. Je te fais confiance."

Connor lui offrit un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit.

"En revanche," continua-t-elle en se reculant d'un pas pour le regarder de pied en cap, "tu ne risques pas de pouvoir infiltrer quoi que ce soit si tu y vas habillé comme ça." Dit-elle en désignant sa veste estampillée CyberLife avec son numéro de série fièrement affiché dessus. "Bouge pas, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose dans les affaires de Hank histoire de te rendre un peu plus discret."

"Bah vas-y, fais comme chez toi !" Lui gueula Hank avec colère sans pour autant que cela ne stoppe la jeune femme. "T'es vraiment une putain de sans gêne de débarquer ici pour fouiller dans mes affaires !"

"T'as un sens du style trop douteux pour que je te laisse t'occuper de ça !" Hurla la voix de Rosie depuis la chambre.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements sombres apparemment un peu datés qu'elle alla jeter sur le canapé. Elle invita Connor à s'approcher pour les prendre en remerciant au passage Hank de ne pas avoir jeté ses vieilles fringues dans lesquelles il ne rentrait visiblement plus. Le policier l'envoya se faire foutre. Connor observa les vêtements qu'elle lui avait trouvait, et devait admettre qu'avec ça, il serait plus difficile à repérer au milieu de la foule de déviant dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à s'infiltrer. Il prit le tas avec lui et les emporta dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, entièrement vêtu de noir. Rosie lui laça un regard amusé auquel il répondit d'un léger froncement de sourcils.

"T'as l'air d'un cambrioleur, habillé comme ça." Se moqua-t-elle doucement. " Par contre le bonnet, ça te va vraiment pas."

Connor quitta la maison peu de temps après. Rosie resta un moment afin d'écouler le stock de bières, et se décida finalement à rentrer chez elle aux alentours de dix heures du soir.

Ce soir-là, le FBI lança un assaut armé contre Jericho.


	5. Jericho est tombé

**Mercredi 10 Novembre 2038, 7h09.**

Le réveil fut assez difficile pour Rosemary. Elle mit un moment à sortir de sa torpeur et, machinalement, alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle se posa à la table de sa cuisine avec son café, l'esprit encore embrumé, et navigua distraitement sur son téléphone. Elle se figea soudain en lisant un titre d'article alors qu'elle faisait défiler le fil d'actualité d'un de ses réseaux sociaux.

RÉVOLUTION DES MACHINES : LA PRÉSIDENTE WARREN MET EN PLACE UN COUVRE-FEU NATIONAL

Fébrile, elle cliqua sur l'article. Jericho avait été détruit la veille au soir par l'armée et le FBI, mais la plupart des androïdes déviants avaient réussi à fuir. Un couvre-feu avait été annoncé à six heures ce matin-là. La présidente Warren annonçait faire une allocution en direct le soir-même à vingt-et-une heure.

Tout partait en vrille. Lentement, Rosie commençait à sentir la panique monter et s'infiltrer en elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise et attrapa son téléphone pour farfouiller dans son répertoire et appuya sur le nom de Hank Anderson avant de coller le portable à son oreille. La tonalité qui se répétait la rendait folle. Elle sursauta presque en entendant la voix pâteuse du Lieutenant.

"Bordel Rosie t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?"

"T'as vu les infos ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en se doutant pourtant de la réponse.

"Hein ?"

Hank se redressa difficilement dans son lit alors que la jeune femme au bout du fil lui faisait un résumé de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"Putain d'merde..." Jura-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son salon et allumer la télé.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de Connor ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Pas depuis qu'il est parti hier soir..." Souffla le quinquagénaire. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... Je vais appeler mon boss pour avoir plus d'info, appelle ton boulot pour savoir si tu dois rester chez toi aujourd'hui."

"Je ne vais pas rester cloitrée chez moi alors que..."

"Rosie, je te le demande en tant qu'ami, reste chez toi si tu en as la possibilité ! Je te tiendrai au courant si les choses bougent."

Il raccrocha, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses questions, ses appréhensions, ses angoisses. Elle décida cependant de suivre les conseils de Hank, et appela son manager qui lui annonça que suite aux dernières directives de l'état, la librairie serait fermée pour la journée. Elle soupira en reposant son téléphone. Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Les choses avaient dégénéré à une vitesse incroyable. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée enfermée chez elle quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Ça ne pouvait pas être de nouveau Hank en aussi peu de temps. Elle se saisit du téléphone et grimaça légèrement en voyant que l'appel venait de sa mère.

"Oui maman ?"

"Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Je viens de me lever, j'ai vu les informations ! Dis-moi que tout va bien et que tu es en sécurité !"

"Je vais bien, maman. Je suis chez moi."

"Bon. Bien. Écoute, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un vol vers onze heures pour Saint Paul, je veux que tu rentres à Minneapolis avant qu'ils se mettent aussi à couper le trafic aérien !"

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel.

"Maman, je ne peux déjà pas aller travailler, je ne vais pas partir pour l'aéroport maintenant ! Et je te l'ai dit, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant !"

"Dans ce cas, essaye au moins de passer au Canada et va chez ton père !" Suggéra sa mère en désespoir de cause. "Toronto n'est pas loin de Detroit, tu y seras rapidement ! Mais je t'en prie, quitte cette ville de fous ! Et au moins là-bas, les androïdes sont interdits."

"Ce ne sont pas les androïdes, le problème !" S'énerva soudain Rosie. "Mais la façon dont ils sont traités ! Si tout est parti en vrille, c'est uniquement la faute des humains ! Ce sont les autorités qui ont réagi violemment quand les androïdes se sont contentés de rester pacifiques !"

"Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler, au moins ?!" S'indigna soudain sa mère. "Tu te rends compte que tu prends leur défense alors qu'ils sont dangereux ? Tu t'es laissée berner par les belles paroles de ces androïdes, et maintenant ils t'ont complètement lavé le cerveau !"

"Personne ne m'a lavé le cerveau, maman !" S'écria la jeune fille, hors d'elle. "Ce sont tout simplement mes opinions, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont différentes des tiennes qu'elles sont forcément mauvaises ! Et je ne quitterai pas Detroit quoi que tu dises !"

"Rosemary ! Attends !"

Rosie raccrocha. Les appels avec sa mère se finissaient rarement bien.

La journée passa lentement. Adossé contre l'un des murs en pierre de la vieille église dans laquelle ils se cachaient, Connor ruminait. Tout ce qu'il croyait, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir ou connaitre avait volé en éclat quelques heures plus tôt. Il repensait aux derniers jours qu'il venait de vivre, et surtout aux dernières heures passées. Tout était différent à présent. Tout était chamboulé.

Il était devenu un déviant.

Lui qui avait tant lutté, lui qui avait cru en sa mission, il avait fini par devenir exactement ce qu'il traquait. Tout un tas de nouvelles émotions tourbillonnaient en lui sans qu'il arrive à les contrôler. Il se sentait libre, libéré des chaines qui faisaient de lui un bon petit androïde bien docile. Mais aussi, il se sentait affreusement coupable.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Markus s'approcher de lui. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

"C'est ma faute..." souffla-t-il, "… si les humains ont réussi à localiser Jericho."

Markus restait silencieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus le stress que ressentait Connor.

"J'ai été stupide." Admit-il, les yeux toujours baissés. "J'aurais dû deviner qu'ils se servaient de moi."

Lentement, Connor se redressa et fit quelques pas vers Markus, toujours silencieux.

"Je suis désolé, Markus. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance." Finit-il par confesser en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es l'un des nôtres, maintenant." Lui répondit calmement Markus. "Ta place est avec ton peuple."

Étrangement, ces quelques mots firent se lever un immense poids en lui. Il se sentait... Rassuré. Alors que Markus faisait demi-tour pour s'éloigner de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour rattraper ses erreurs.

"Il y a des milliers d'androïdes sur les chaines d'assemblage CyberLife." Annonça-t-il, faisant se retourner Markus vers lui. "Si nous pouvions les réveiller, ils nous rejoindraient pour inverser les rapports de force."

"Tu veux... Infiltrer la tour CyberLife?" S'étonna Markus en se rapprochant de lui. "Connor, c'est... C'est du suicide."

"Ils me font confiance. Ils me laisseront entrer. Si quelqu'un a une chance de s'infiltrer chez CyberLife, c'est bien moi."

"Si tu vas là-bas, c'est sûr ils te tueront." Le coupa Markus en s'avançant un peu plus.

"Les probabilités sont fortes." Admit Connor. "Mais statistiquement parlant, il y a toujours une chance qu'un évènement improbable se produise."

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis Markus vint placer une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Connor.

"Soit prudent." Lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant Connor de nouveau seul.

Il savait que ce serait dangereux. Presque impossible. Mais, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait l'occasion de faire quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même décidé. Il ne suivait plus de programme. Il s'était affranchi de tout ça.

Il était libre.

Il était vivant.

Il était vingt-et-une heure vingt. L'allocution de la présidente Warren allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Assise sur son canapé, les yeux rivés sur sa télé, Rosie était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle ne supportait pas d'être restée enfermée toute la journée sans rien faire. Pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes, elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas reçu de message sur son téléphone. Hank l'avait rappelée en milieu d'après-midi mais n'avait rien pu lui apprendre de plus, à part le fait de devoir attendre la conférence de presse de Warren qui se tenait le soir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il était vingt-et-une heure vingt-quatre quand, enfin, la présidente commença à parler.

"Aujourd'hui, à six heures du matin, un couvre-feu national est entré en vigueur. Tous les déplacements de civils seront surveillés de près. Le droit de se réunir est aussi suspendu. Et toutes les communications électroniques sont désormais limitée."

Rosie fixait sa télévision avec des yeux rond comme des billes, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cela faisait moins de trente secondes qu'elle avait commencé à parler, et la jeune femme était déjà effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"J'ai également demandé à ce que les pouvoirs de nos agences de sécurité soient renforcés. Parallèlement à ces mesures, tous les androïdes doivent être immédiatement remis aux autorités compétentes."

Rosie commençait à sentir la peur l'envahir. Elle pensa aussitôt à Connor, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la veille. Et s'il avait été capturé lors de son infiltration de Jericho hier soir ? Et tous ces autres androïdes qui ne demandaient rien d'autre que de pouvoir vivre libre, et en paix.

"Nous établissons des campements temporaires dans toutes les grandes villes afin de les rassembler, et les détruire."

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non ! Pas ça ! Ils ne méritaient pas qu'on les détruise ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Leur seul tort avait été d'exister, et ils allaient en mourir ! Cela lui rappela tristement les évènements survenus tout juste un siècle plus tôt en Europe. Décidément, l'être humain n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Quelle différence concrète y avait-il entre ce qui était sur le point de se passer aujourd'hui, et les agissements de l'Allemagne Nazi ? Il suffisait de remplacer les juifs, tziganes et homosexuels par des androïdes, et c'était la putain de même chose ! Comment pouvait-on trouver l'un normal si l'on partait du principe que l'autre était horrible ?

"Je demande donc à tous les civils de coopérer avec les forces de l'ordre. Et je vous prie de croire que nous faisons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garantir la protection et la sécurité de notre nation."

Rosie avait la nausée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté la présidente Warren dans son cœur, mais là, elle battait des records. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue.

Une forêt de mains se leva dans la foule de journaliste venus à la conférence de presse. La présidente en désigna quelques-unes, et répondit aux questions. Rosie n'écoutait plus, trop obnubilée par la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle entendit vaguement que Markus, le leader des androïdes déviants, n'avait pas été retrouvé. Quelque part, cela la rassura. Tant qu'il était libre, peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir.

"Madame la Présidente, l'opinion publique semble de plus en plus favorable à la cause des déviants, surtout depuis qu'ils ont adopté une approche pacifique. Quelle est votre réaction à ce sujet?" Demanda un journaliste.

Rosie tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'écran. Elle se demandait bien ce que cette conne de Warren allait bien pouvoir répondre à ça.

"L'opinion publique est une chose, la sécurité nationale en est une autre. Ces déviants sont dangereux. Et ma priorité absolue est de protéger le peuple américain."

Rosie éteignit la télé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine et sortir une bouteille de tequila d'un de ses placards, et s'en servit un verre avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Après quelques gorgées, elle envoya un message à Hank.

 _"Tu as regardé Warren alors?"_

 _"Ouais. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser."_ Répondit-il presque aussitôt.

 _"Toujours pas de nouvelles de Connor?"_

 _"Toujours pas..."_

 _"Ça devient de pire en pire. Et elle ne fait rien pour arranger la situation."_

 _"Elle fait ce qu'elle pense être juste pour protéger le pays."_

 _"En utilisant la force et la violence? T'as raison, ya rien de plus juste."_

 _"Putain arrête, Rosie ! Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais on y peut rien !"_

Elle ne répondit pas, et finit son verre en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.


	6. L'autre Connor

**Jeudi 11 Novembre 2038, 15h36.**

La panique avait pris possession de la ville de Detroit. Tout le monde tentait de fuir par tous les moyens possibles. Seule, enfermée chez elle, Rosie commençait à se demande ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. La situation empirait d'heure en heure. Des camps d'androïdes avaient été mis en place un peu partout dans le pays. Les androïdes étaient traqués. Les informations tournaient en boucle sur les mêmes choses depuis le matin. Assise à la table de sa cuisine, Rosie se rongeait les ongles. Elle avait le sentiment que le monde devenait fou tout autour d'elle. Elle avait reçu de nombreux messages de ses amis du Minnesota, s'inquiétant pour elle, lui demandant si ce qui était dit à la télévision était vrai. Elle avait tenté de les rassurer, à défaut de pouvoir se rassurer elle-même. Elle avait eu des nouvelles d'un de ses collègues qui avait réussi à quitter Detroit

Elle fit un bond en entendant son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa table. Elle répondit sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

"A-Allô ?"

"Rosemary, ma chérie, ça va ?" Fit la voix de sa mère.

"Ah, maman... Oui, ça va, je suis chez moi." Souffla doucement Rosie.

"je t'en supplie écoute moi. Il faut que trouve un moyen de quitter Detroit ! Peu importe où tu vas, mais mets-toi en sécurité !"

Rosie resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes, prenant le temps de peser le poids des mots que sa mère lui disait. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se mettre à l'abri de tout ce bordel. Mais quitter la ville allait être compliqué. Elle avait passé une partie de la journée à retourner la question dans sa tête, et avait juste eu l'impression de tourner en rond.

"Je... Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose, je vais me débrouiller." La rassura-t-elle vivement.

"Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû revenir dans le Minnesota..."

"Maman ne commence pas." Soupira Rosie. "Je te rappelle dès que je peux."

Elle raccrocha et fixa l'écran de son téléphone, pensive. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle n'avait aucune solution de repli. Elle devait trouver une solution, et vite. Plus elle y pensait, plus la panique commençait à monter en elle. Une idée lui était venue en tête un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais elle n'était pas sûre de son coup. Cela impliquait beaucoup trop d'éléments qu'elle ne pouvait pas assurer avec certitude. En attendant, les heures passaient et elle continuait à tourner en rond chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Même si c'était désespéré.

Elle devait aller chez Hank.

Elle se leva brusquement et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa un sac à dos à la volée et y fourra tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main. Vêtements, appareils électroniques, nécessaire de premiers secours. Elle repartit pour la cuisine et ajouta quelques paquets de gâteaux comme rations de survie. Elle éteignit la télé, jeta son téléphone dans sa poche et, une fois son manteau et ses chaussures mises, prit ses affaires et sortit de chez elle.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la rue qu'elle resta figée face au bazar affreux qui se jouait devant elle. La route était totalement bouchée, encombrée de voitures immobiles qui klaxonnaient tant qu'elles pouvaient. Prendre sa voiture serait impossible. Elle devrait donc rejoindre la maison de Hank à pied. Elle ignorait s'il serait chez lui, mais c'était un coup à tenter. Cet abrutit avait le chic de ne jamais répondre à son téléphone quand on cherchait à le joindre.

Entre la neige et la foule, Rosie allait sans doute mettre pas mal de temps pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Elle espérait pouvoir se déplacer sans trop de problèmes malgré le couvre-feu mis en place la veille par la présidente Warren. Elle devait traverser une partie de Detroit pour arriver à destination. Elle avait l'avantage de connaître un peu la ville et de savoir se repérer pour trouver les petites rues discrètes et se déplacer sans trop se faire voir. Cela rallongerait son temps de trajet, mais au moins elle pourrait éviter les barrages policiers mis en place un peu partout. Tout en pressant le pas, elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle espérait pouvoir arriver chez Hank sans encombre. Elle espérait qu'il soit chez lui et qu'il n'ait pas quitté la ville. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en partant de chez elle sans aucune garantie.

La poche de son pantalon se mit à vibrer. Rosie eut l'espace d'un instant l'espoir que ce soit Hank qui la recontacte. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir que le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone n'était pas celui du policier, mais celui de la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à avoir au téléphone. Sans ralentir, décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

"Papa ?!" S'étrangla presque la jeune femme.

"Rose ? Ça va ? Ta mère vient de m'appeler en panique. J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à Detroit, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?"

"Je vais bien." Le rassura doucement Rosie. "Mais je t'avoue que c'est un peu la panique ici..." Souffla-t-elle en regardant l'agitation tout autour d'elle.

"Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, mon sucre d'orge. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des bus pour passer la frontière."

"Je sais. Mais... C'est un peu galère de se déplacer. Les routes sont complètement bouchées, je n'ai même pas pu prendre ma voiture."

"Tu es sortie?" S'inquiéta soudain son père. "Tu vas où ?"

"Chez un ami qui travaille à la police de Detroit. A défaut de pouvoir quitter la ville seule, j'essaye de bien m'entourer." Rit-elle nerveusement.

"Okay... Du moment que tu es en sécurité, ça me va. Donne-moi rapidement de tes nouvelles quand même."

"C'est promis, papa"

"Je t'aime sucre d'orge. Fait attention à toi surtout."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Rosie attendit quelque seconde avant d'entendre la tonalité retentir dans ses oreilles. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. Il était vrai que Toronto n'était pas loin de Detroit, et qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir chez son père dès le début des évènements. Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle pouvait vraiment regretter d'être aussi têtue.

Elle ne finit par arriver dans le quartier de Hank qu'en début de soirée. Elle avait mal aux pieds. Elle avait froid. Elle avait déjà mangé quatre des biscuits qu'elle avait pris. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devrait faire si elle se retrouvait face à une porte fermée une fois arrivée à destination. Elle faillit presque pousser un cri de soulagement en voyant de la lumière à la fenêtre de la maison. Elle accéléra le pas, trottinant jusqu'au perron. Elle était frigorifiée et tremblait de tous ses membres pendant qu'elle frappait vigoureusement contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser apparaitre un Hank abasourdi.

"Rosie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas quitté la ville ?"

"Toutes les routes sont bouchées." Dit-elle en entrant dans la maison. "Et toi alors ? Tu ne comptes pas partir ?"

"Et pour aller où ?" Grommela le Lieutenant d'un ton résigné alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.

Rosie accueillit avec bonheur la chaleur ambiante de l'intérieur de la maison et retira son manteau et son bonnet qu'elle jeta sur le dossier du canapé.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de Connor depuis hier ?"

"Non." Bougonna-t-il. "Je commence à me demander s'il ne s'est pas fait choper."

Rosie le regarda, inquiète. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de l'androïde. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beau ne le connaitre que depuis moins d'une semaine, elle s'était quelque peu attachée à lui. Enfin, elle avait de toute façon tendance à s'attacher facilement aux gens. Hank l'invita à s'installer dans la cuisine et lui servit une bière qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Un silence lourd plana un instant entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Demanda Rosie d'une voix faible, les yeux baissés.

"J'en ai aucune foutue idée..." Soupira Hank avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

Des coups se firent entendre contre la porte. Les deux tournèrent vivement leurs regards vers l'entrée. Rosie regarda Hank, et n'aima pas tellement l'air incrédule qu'il affichait.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" Chuchota-t-elle, essayant de masquer sa panique.

"Absolument personne..." Répondit-il dans un souffle avant de se lever lentement.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte, Hank alla récupérer son arme personnelle cachée dans un des tiroirs de sa cuisine, et s'avança dans le salon avec prudence. Rosie se leva à son tour, restant prudemment à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle alla se placer à l'entrée du couloir, prête à courir se cacher si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer. Arrivée devant la porte, Hank lui lança un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Connor.

"Putain de bordel de merde tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles." Jura le Lieutenant en rangeant discrètement son arme dans son dos. "Deux jours sans nouvelles et tu te pointes comme une fleur sans prévenir !"

Rosie soupira de soulagement. D'une part parce que la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis le début de la journée commençait à peine à redescendre. D'autre part parce qu'elle se sentait rassurée de voir que l'androïde n'avait pas été détruit.

"Lieutenant, vous devez venir avec moi de toute urgence." Déclara Connor d'une voix calme.

"Hein ? Où ça ?"

"Je vous expliquerai en route, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre."

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Rosie n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Était-ce son visage fermé ? Son ton un peu trop monocorde ? Le Connor qu'elle avait face à elle ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'elle connaissait, mais son attitude ne collait pas à ce qu'elle avait pu constater deux jours plus tôt. Connor avait changé, il n'était plus aussi froid qu'il avait pu l'être à leur rencontre. Elle l'avait trouvé plus spontané, plus naturel... Au contraire de celui qui se tenait devant la porte. Elle fit prudemment un pas vers les deux hommes.

"Tout va bien Connor ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement. "Tu as l'air... Différent."

Connor tourna son regard vers elle, et la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Rosie eut soudain un doute. Était-il en train... De la scanner ?

"Tout va bien, Rosemary. Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue."

Rosie se figea. C'était comme si son cerveau avait soudain court-circuité. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, mais elle était à présent sûre d'une chose.

Ce n'était pas Connor.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Répliqua Hank en lui lançant un regard empli d'incompréhension.

"Connor sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Rosemary." Dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Le Connor la regarda un instant, le regard froid. D'un mouvement rapide, il braqua soudain un revolver vers elle. Surprise, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, la peur prenant le contrôle de tout son corps.

"Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" S'écria Hank.

"Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là, Lieutenant, mais si vous refusez de me suivre, je lui tire dessus." Enonça lentement l'androïde sans quitter Rosie des yeux.

La jeune femme commença à sentir tous ses membres trembler. Derrière elle, Sumo se mit à aboyer fortement, comme pour essayer d'impressionner l'intrus. Hank passa rapidement son regard entre Rosie, Sumo et l'espèce d'enflure qui se faisait passer pour son coéquipier.

"Okay, okay, je te suis, mais baisse d'abord ton flingue."

Le faux Connor resta immobile encore quelques secondes, puis baissa son arme. Sans rien dire de plus, il se tourna vers Hank et lui fit signe de sortir de la maison après lui. Hank commença à le suivre et jeta un dernier regard vers Rosie avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Rosie n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voiture de Hank s'éloigner. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors, uniquement brisé par les légers couinements de Sumo qui vint se placer contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle sentait ses jambes flageoler, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par fléchir. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et d'un seul coup, elle sentit tous ses nerfs lâcher. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle sentit la chaleur de Sumo qui vint se coller contre elle, reniflant son visage avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Plongée dans son désespoir, elle entoura le cou du saint-bernard et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre lui, pleurant de plus belle.

De toute sa carrière, jamais Hank ne se rappelait avoir été dans une merde aussi profonde. Il tenait fermement une arme qu'il braquait entre les deux Connor qui lui faisaient face. L'un des deux était son partenaire, l'autre n'était qu'un vieux sac à merde. Restait à savoir qui était qui... Ils avaient beau clamer tous les deux qu'ils étaient le vrai Connor, l'un d'eux mentait forcément.

"Et si vous nous posiez une question dont seul le vrai Connor connaitrait la réponse ?" Proposa l'un des androïdes.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il pointa son arme sur le Connor à sa droite.

"Où est-ce qu'on s'est connu ?"

"Au Jimmy's Bar." Répondit-il du tac au tac. "J'en ai visité quatre autre avant de réussir à vous trouver. Nous sommes allés sur une scène de crime. La victime s'appelait Carlos Ortiz."

"Il a téléchargé ma mémoire..." Souffla le Connor de gauche, les yeux dans le vague.

Hank passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il braqua ensuite l'autre Connor.

"Comment s'appelle mon chien ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Sumo. Votre chien s'appelle Sumo."

"Je le savais, moi aussi !" Le coupa le Connor de droite.

Hank tourna le canon de son arme vers l'androïde à sa droite et le dévisagea, avant de retourner son attention sur celui de gauche.

"Mon fils, c'est quoi son nom ?"

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes.

"… Cole." Répondit l'androïde. "Il s'appelait Cole."

La poigne autour de l'arme que Hank tenait se desserra légèrement.

"Il venait d'avoir six ans quand l'accident est survenu."

L'autre Connor les regardait sans rien dire.

"Ce n'était pas votre faute, Lieutenant. Un camion a dérapé sur le verglas, votre voiture a fait un tonneau."

Il avait découvert l'existence de Cole le soir où il avait trouvé le Lieutenant dans un état proche du coma éthylique, et depuis, la question ne l'avait jamais quitté. Quelques heures plus tard, au Riverside Park, il avait senti que le sujet était très sensible pour le Lieutenant. Ses doutes avaient été confirmés le soir suivant quand, alors qu'il discutait avec Rosie au sujet des déviants, une de ses remarques avait provoqué un malaise palpable. Il avait rapidement fait le rapprochement, et se doutaient que quelque chose devait relier le fils du Lieutenant avec les androïdes. Il avait donc fait quelques recherches sur le chemin du retour, et avait rapidement compris d'où venait l'animosité de Hank à l'égard des androïdes.

"Cole devait être opéré mais aucun chirurgien humain n'était disponible." Continua-t-il, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Lieutenant. "C'est un androïde qui s'en est chargé... Cole n'a pas survécu. C'est pourquoi vous haïssez les androïdes. Vous pensez que l'un des notre a causé la mort de votre fils."

"Non." Rectifia Hank. "Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé à la Red Ice pour pouvoir opérer. C'est lui qui a provoqué la mort de mon fils. Lui et ce monde pourri où personne n'arrive à se consoler sans un sachet d'poudre..."

"Je savais aussi pour votre fils !" Intervint l'autre Connor. "J'aurais dit exactement la même chose ! Non ne l'écoutez pas, Hank ! C'est moi qui suis le-"

Hank ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

"J'ai beaucoup appris depuis qu'on s'est rencontré." Dit-il à Connor. "Ya p't-être du vrai là-d'dans. Peut-être que t'es vivant."

Il adressa un faible sourire à l'androïde.

"c'est p't-être vous qui rendrez le monde meilleur. Vas-y, fait ce que t'as à faire."

Sans rien ajouter, Connor s'avança vers l'armée d'androïdes et commença à les convertir. Lentement, les uns après les autres, tous s'éveillèrent. Connor prit un peu de recul, et tourna son regard vers Hank qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez été pris ainsi à parti, Lieutenant." Se désola-t-il. "Vous avez été mis en danger par ma faute."

"C'est rien, c'est surtout pour Rosie que je m'inquiète..."

"Rosie ?" Répéta Connor, soudain soucieux.

"Elle a débarqué chez moi juste avant que cet enfoiré ne se pointe." Expliqua Hank en désignant le cadavre du faux Connor. "Je ferai bien de rentrer rapidement pour voir si elle va bien."

Il commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie, quand Connor l'alpagua.

"Quand vous verrez Rosie, dites-lui... Dites-lui que je suis désolé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver mêlée à ça. Mais surtout, elle nous avait fait part de remarques très pertinentes que je n'ai pas su prendre à leur juste valeur. J'aurais dû l'écouter."

"Et bien... Tu iras lui dire ça toi-même." Rétorqua Hank en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle.


	7. Devenir humain

**Vendredi 12 Novembre 2038, 00h48.**

Rosie s'était recroquevillée au sol au pied du canapé, un plaid enroulé autour d'elle. Une fois sa panique légèrement calmée, elle s'était précipitée pour fermer toutes les fenêtres et la porte à clé, avait tiré tous les rideaux et éteint toutes les lumières avant de venir se cacher dans le salon. Elle avait attendu ainsi, dans le noir, son téléphone portable à la main pour se tenir informée de l'avancement des choses. Elle avait reçu un texto de sa mère lui demandant où elle était et si elle avait pu quitter la ville. De peur qu'elle ne finisse par l'appeler, elle avait coupé le son de son téléphone et lui avait répondu qu'elle était chez un ami et qu'elle allait bien.

De temps à autre, elle entendait des sirènes de police au loin. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Hank et plus le temps passait, plus elle paniquait. Sumo s'était allongé contre elle et avait fini par se mettre à ronfler. Quelque part, cela la rassurait. La présence de ce chien avait un côté apaisant. Sa respiration lente avait réussi à la calmer légèrement.

Elle passait son temps à alterner entre tous ses réseaux sociaux. Elle avait suivi la manifestation pacifique de Markus et des déviants devant le camp d'androïdes au Hart Plaza, la montée de leurs barricades, l'intervention des forces de l'ordre. La répression policière avait, une fois de plus, été d'une violence sans nom. De nouveau, Rosie bouillonnait devant une telle injustice. Elle se doutait cependant de la raison qui poussait le FBI à agir de la sorte. Instaurer un climat de peur, montrer qu'ils ne laisseront rien passer. S'assurer de réduire à néant tout nouvel élan révolutionnaire, qu'il vienne des androïdes ou des humains. Faire régner l'ordre par la peur et la violence.

Puis tout s'était arrêté. Subitement. A peine quelques minutes après minuit, une armée de plusieurs centaines d'androïdes avancèrent dans les rues de Detroit, forçant la police à battre en retraite. Les androïdes purent être libérer des camps dans lesquels ils étaient retenus. Rosie sentit des larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Tout ce cauchemar était fini.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voiture venir se garer devant la maison. Même si une partie d'elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était sans doute Hank qui rentrait chez lui, elle ne put empêcher l'angoisse de monter en elle. Dans un geste désespéré, elle se dégagea de son plaid et se précipita à quatre pattes dans le couloir, se disant qu'elle pourrait aller se cacher facilement dans l'un des chambres en cas de besoin. Elle se recroquevilla, ne laissa dépasser qu'une partie de sa tête pour essayer d'apercevoir la porte d'entrée sans se faire repérer. Sumo se mit à aboyer en entant la clé jouer dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre une carrure assez massive en contre-jour. Rosie recula légèrement pour mieux se cacher et resta immobile, retenant son souffle. Le nouvel arrivant fit quelques pas sur le côté, et tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

"Rosie ?!" Appela la voix de Hank alors que Sumo se précipitait vers lui pour le saluer.

La jeune femme s'avança légèrement et osa passer un œil. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Hank était seul. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'élança vers lui pour venir se jeter dans ses bras, ses yeux perlés de larmes. Loin de s'offusquer d'une telle proximité, le policier la prit doucement contre elle.

"Ça va, ça va, je vais bien." Murmura-t-il comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant apeuré.

"J'ai eu tellement peur..." Souffla Rosie.

Elle sentait enfin retomber toute la pression accumulée depuis trois jours. Elle se laissa aller encore un instant dans les bras rassurant et paternels de Hank avant de s'en détacher lentement.

"Et... Connor ?" Demanda Rosie d'une voix faible.

"Celui qu'on a vu tout à l'heure n'était pas "notre" Connor." Expliqua-t-il. "J'ai vu le vrai Connor, il va bien." Ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Rosie le regardant, légèrement surprise. Elle avait rarement vu Hank sourire depuis... Depuis maintenant trois ans. Depuis la mort de Cole. Mais elle était rassurée. Connor était vivant. Elle souffla, se sentant soudain affreusement épuisée. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer les traces de ses larmes.

"Tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour dormir. J'ai quelques paquets de chips dans mon placard et des vieux films devant lesquels on a aucun remords à s'endormir."

"Vendu." Rit la jeune femme en se retenant de bailler.

Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé, récupérant le plaid dans lequel elle s'était enroulée et qu'elle avait laissé trainer par terre. Eteignant la lumière, Hank vint s'installer avec elle, une réserve de chips dans les mains qu'il laissa tomber sur la table basse devant eux et lança un vieux film de série B. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Rosie pour s'endormir, sa main tombant sur la tête de Sumo qui s'était installé le long du canapé.

Hank ouvrit les yeux en début de matinée, encore un peu groggy par la soirée infernale qu'il avait vécue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosie qui dormait toujours de l'autre côté du canapé. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et partit dans la salle de bain.

Environ une heure plus tard, Rosie fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte, suivit par celui d'une voiture qui démarre. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se tourna pour calmer les douleurs de son dos après sa nuit sur un canapé au confort douteux. Quoi qu'elle eût accueilli ce lit de fortune avec bonheur au moment de s'endormir. Elle se redressa lentement, recollant les morceaux de sa soirée dans sa tête alors qu'elle émergeait doucement. Elle se doutait que Hank venait de partir, et décida de faire comme chez elle, et se leva pour aller aux toilettes et se préparer un café. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise avec son mug fumant qu'elle remarqua le mot posé en évidence sur la table. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture tordue de Hank.

"Vient me rejoindre au Chiken Feed quand tu seras réveillée."

Le fastfood n'était pas très loin de la maison de Hank, elle devrait y être en à peine plus de vingt minutes à pieds. Elle engloutit son café, se brûlant la langue au passage, et alla récupérer des vêtements propres dans son sac à dos. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle quittait la maison et claquait la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin, et elle sentait déjà ses orteils se geler dans ses chaussures. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû mettre une deuxième paire de chaussette sachant qu'elle allait devoir marcher longuement dans le froid et la neige. Ce vieux schnoque de Hank avait intérêt d'avoir une excellente excuse pour l'avoir fait marcher aussi longtemps. Elle souffla sur ses doigts glacés pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu.

Plus qu'une rue à tourner et elle serait à portée de vue du foodtruck. Elle pressa légèrement le pas, en prenant cependant garde de ne pas glisser et s'étaler au sol. Elle se rapprochait. Elle y était presque.

Au loin, elle aperçut deux silhouettes devant le restaurant. Deux personnes enlacées. Elle ralentit légèrement. De là où elle était, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaitre de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'avança lentement. Elle reconnut alors Hank, qui lui faisait face, alors qu'il se détachait lentement de l'autre personne. Qui portait une veste d'androïde affichant son numéro de série.

RK800.

Hank tapota légèrement l'épaule de l'androïde, et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'inciter à se retourner. Connor tourna alors la tête pour faire face à Rosie qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. La jeune femme se figea. Une légère angoisse fit soudain surface en elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce visage, il l'avait menacé d'une arme. Elle avait beau se dire et se répéter que ce n'était pas le même Connor, elle n'avait pu contrôler son corps.

Tous ses doutes disparurent aussitôt quand elle vit le sourire que lui offrit Connor. Un sourire doux, franc. Tendre. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire comme ça. Sentant toute sa peur la quitter, elle s'élança soudain vers eux et se jeta contre l'androïde pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, Connor vacilla légèrement sous le choc, manquant de tomber si Hank ne l'avait pas retenu. Rosie ne put retenir un rire cristallin en les sentant ainsi tanguer. Une fois le choc des retrouvailles passé, il finit par répondre à son accolade en entourant à son tour la jeune femme de ses bras. Elle se détacha soudain de lui pour venir planter son regard pétillant dans ses yeux noisette, et remonta sa main pour venir ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"C'est bon de te revoir en un seul morceau." Souffla-t-elle en riant.


	8. Joyeux Noël

**Samedi 15 Janvier 2039, 12h16.**

La révolution des androïdes datait de plus de deux mois maintenant. Les droits des androïdes avançaient lentement, mais sûrement. La présidente Warren avait été obligé d'admettre qu'ils étaient à présent une nouvelle forme de vie intelligente et les démarches avaient commencé afin de pouvoir leur assurer un avenir meilleur. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, et il y avait encore beaucoup de travail pour que les androïdes soient enfin acceptés par tous les humains, mais les choses bougeaient.

Markus avait fait son entrée au gouvernement en tant que porte-parole de la communauté des androïdes. Il avait gardé ses convictions pacifistes, et ses discours n'étaient jamais empreints de colère envers les humains qui, pourtant, étaient encore nombreux à les mépriser. Il continuait à faire de son mieux et à œuvrer à l'intégration des androïdes dans la société, essayant de faire évoluer les mentalités à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, mais il tenait bon.

De son côté, Connor avait fait officiellement son entrée dans la police de Detroit, et travaillait toujours en équipe avec Hank. Il avait même fini par s'installer chez lui, Hank lui aménageant un espace pour lui dans le garage. Connor lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Malgré tout, il attendait avec impatience la loi permettant aux androïdes de pouvoir avoir accès aux logements par eux même afin de pouvoir un jour emménager dans son propre appartement. Il touchait d'ailleurs à présent un salaire à son nom pour son travail dans la police, et était ravi de pouvoir participer aux frais pour remercier Hank de son accueil.

Ce midi-là, c'était au tour de Connor d'être derrière les fourneaux. Ils recevaient de la visite pour la première fois de l'année, et l'androïde voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait recherché une recette de canard à l'orange et espérait que le résultat ne soit pas trop catastrophique. Hank avait déjà mis la table pour trois couverts, car même si Connor n'avait pas le besoin biologique de manger, il faisait toujours l'effort de gouter ce qu'il cuisinait, sa langue étant munie de capteurs pouvant détecter les saveurs tout comme le font les papilles humaines. Il appréciait d'ailleurs particulièrement le goût de la tomate, du potiron et de la fraise, mais n'était en revanche pas très friand des poivrons. Il ignorait que les androïdes pouvaient avoir des goûts en matière de nourritures. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il découvrait tous les jours à son propre sujet. Il trouvait fascinant de découvrir ainsi tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, d'en apprendre plus sur ses nouvelles capacités, et sur ses émotions. Il avait encore du mal avec les émotions, il ne savait pas vraiment comment les définir, comment les interpréter. Régulièrement, il faisait un point avec Hank, qui l'aidait à y voir plus clair dans tout ce bazar qu'il avait dans la tête.

La sonnette retentit soudain, faisant se lever Sumo qui commença à aboyer. Hank se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Connor baissa légèrement le feu des légumes qui cuisait dans une poelle, pour venir également accueillir leur invitée.

Rosie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire radieux.

"Bonne annééééée !" S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras avant de les placer autour des épaules de Hank pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue.

Le policier se dégagea légèrement de cette étreinte.

"On t'a jamais dit que t'étais beaucoup trop tactile comme fille ?" Se plaignit le quinquagénaire en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Pains-toi d'avoir été enlacé par une belle jeune femme, vieux con !" Lui lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, avant de venir enlacer Connor.

"Bonne année, Rosie." Lui dit doucement l'androïde, ravi de la voir.

"Bonne année mon p'tit chat." Souffla-t-elle doucement à son oreille avant d'aller retirer son manteau et de le jeter comme à son habitude sur le dossier du canapé. "Et bonne année Sumo !" S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en allant faire la fête au molosse qui remua la queue de bonheur.

"Le repas est bientôt prêt, vous pouvez vous mettre à table." Annonça Connor en retournant dans la cuisine.

"Génial, j'ai une faim de loup !" S'emballa la jeune femme en allant s'installer.

Après avoir demandé à Rosie ce qu'elle voulait boire, Hank alla s'installer à table avec une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit non sans difficulté. Il servit les trois verres, sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme.

"Tu peux boire de l'alcool, Connor ?" L'interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

"Et bien, je n'en ai techniquement pas besoin mais oui, je peux en boire." Expliqua-t-il en remuant la poêlée de légumes qu'il faisait revenir.

"Et tu peux finir bourré aussi ?" Ajouta-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

"C'est... C'est une excellente question. Je n'ai jamais essayé." Admit-il.

"On fait le test quand tu veux." Proposa Rosie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ouais bah vous serez gentil de pas venir faire ça chez moi!" Râla aussitôt Hank. "Hors de question que je doive nettoyer du dégueulis de robot !"

"Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de vomir, Hank."

Rosie ne prit même pas la peine de retenir son rire. Cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Elle n'arrivait à être aussi naturelle qu'avec ces deux-là. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais jugée et reprise, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Après les vacances de Noël qu'elle avait passé dans la famille de sa mère, tout cela lui faisait un bien fou.

"Oh ! Avant que j'oublie !" S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se levant précipitamment pour aller chercher son sac. "J'ai des cadeaux pour vous !"

Elle revint à table avec deux petits paquets qu'elle distribua à leurs destinataires. Connor resta sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau. Hank lui avait dit que ce n'était pas trop son truc, et ils avaient fait l'impasse là-dessus cet hiver au moment des traditionnelles fêtes de Noël. Il était énormément touché par tant d'attention de la part de Rosie. Il regarda son paquet avec intérêt, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des diamants. Il semblait avoir été emballé à la va-vite avec plusieurs restes de papiers cadeaux différents.

"C'est que des babioles hein, ne vous emballez pas trop." Précisa Rosie en se rasseyant à table.

Connor n'osait pas y toucher. Il avait l'impression que peu importe où il tirerait sur le papier, il le déchirerait. Or, il voulait à tout prix éviter ça. C'était son premier cadeau, il voulait pouvoir garder l'emballage intacte. Il observa Hank ouvrir son propre cadeau sans une once de considération, déchirant le papier sans ménagement pour laisser apparaitre un petit chien avec une tête ballotante.

"T'es sérieuse là ?" S'indigna le policier en la regardant de travers.

"C'est pour qu'il tienne compagnie à la petite vahiné que tu as dans ta voiture !" Expliqua-t-elle en riant. "Je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique de souvenirs attrape-touristes."

Connor observa le cadeau de Hank. C'était une espèce de petit bouledogue français en plastique de couleur marron qui remuait la tête au moindre mouvement. En y regardant avec un peu plus d'intérêt, on pouvait voir que l'expression du chien pouvait ressembler à celle que pouvait arborer Hank quand il commençait à faire la tronche. Ce détail arracha un léger ricanement à Connor.

"Vas-y Connor, ouvre le tiens." Fit la voix de Rosie à côté de lui.

Connor revint à lui, et reporta son attention sur le petit paquet qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Délicatement, il retira le scotch et laissa enfin apparaitre ce qu'il entourait : une petite boule à neige sculptée, avec écrit "Minnesota" sur sa base. Il regarda l'objet un instant, et le retourna pour observer les petits morceaux de paillettes voleter à l'intérieur de la boule, donnant l'impression que de la neige tombait sur les buildings qu'elle contenait.

"C'est pas grand-chose." S'excusa la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

"Non, je... J'aime beaucoup." La rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère. "Merci beaucoup Rosie."

Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Cela venait d'elle, ou est-ce qu'il faisait subitement chaud dans cette cuisine ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Connor sortit la viande du four, et ils entamèrent leur repas. Le canard était tout simplement délicieux, cuit à la perfection. Le dessert était une bûche glacée que Hank avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt pour l'occasion. Ils finirent par aller s'installer sur le canapé pour digérer, et discuter.

"Dis-moi Connor," commença Rosie en se tournant vers lui, "qu'est-ce que ton corps fait des aliments que tu avales ? Est-ce que ça... Ressort, comme chez les humains ?"

"La grande classe, Rosie." Grommela Hank.

"Quoi ? Je m'instruis !"

"J'ai une espèce de petit incinérateur à peu près à l'endroit où les humains ont leur estomac, qui brûle ce que j'avale pour le transformer en énergie." Expliqua Connor.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait quand Rosie lui posait ce genre de questions. Il était content de la voir s'intéresser à lui et à son fonctionnement autant que lui pouvait s'intéresser aux émotions que pouvaient ressentir les humains. Il trouvait toujours ça intéressant de discuter avec elle de leurs ressemblances et de leurs différences. Il n'avait pas ce genre de conversations avec Hank, qui se foutait royalement de savoir comment il fonctionnait, du moment qu'il fonctionnait bien. La relation qu'il avait avec la jeune fille était totalement différente de celle qui entretenait avec le Lieutenant. Si, à ses yeux, Hank représentait plutôt une figure paternelle l'aidant à trouver ses marques dans un monde qui lui était nouveau, il pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que Rosie était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

La jeune femme les quitta en fin d'après-midi, non sans avoir fait un dernier câlin à Sumo à qui elle avait elle aussi offert une peluche en forme de cochon vert qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à mâchonner. Une fois Rosie partie, Connor retourna à la cuisine finir de ranger et de nettoyer ce qu'il restait de leur déjeuner. Il eut soudain un sursaut quand il vit Hank se saisir du papier cadeau qui avait servi à emballer sa boule à neige.

"Non, attend Hank !" L'interrompit l'androïde. "Ne le jette pas, je veux le garder."

"Le garder ? Mais pourquoi faire, c'est que du papier cadeau."

"Je sais mais... J'ai envie de le garder." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus.

Hank soupira, et reposa le papier sur la table avant d'aller aider Connor à faire la vaisselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Connor entra dans ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme chambre avec à la main sa boule à neige et le papier cadeau. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais cela lui suffisait largement. Le sol et les murs avait été recouverts de peinture par Hank pour leur donner un aspect un peu plus propre. Dans un coin de la pièce siégeait des cartons contenant des jouets qui, il fut un temps, avaient dû appartenir à Cole. Un vieux canapé convertible s'étendait contre le mur à sa droite et lui servait généralement de lit quand il se mettait en mode repos. A côté du canapé se trouvait une vieille table de nuit en bois. A gauche de la porte, Hank avait fait monter une étagère sur laquelle Connor pouvait entreposer tous les biocomposant dont il avait besoin en cas de problème. Contre le mur du fond, face à la porte, était installé un bureau sur lequel trainait tout un tas de papiers. Connor s'avança dans la pièce et alla poser la boule à neige sur la table de nuit puis en ouvrit le tiroir pour y ranger le papier cadeau légèrement froissé par l'intervention de Hank.

Est-ce que Rosie se moquerait de lui si elle apprenait qu'il avait gardé le papier cadeau aussi précieusement ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas.


	9. Première cuite

**Dimanche 20 Février 2039, 19h57.**

Rosie marchait vivement dans les rues de Detroit. Elle se sentait mal. Elle voulait fuir, partir, disparaitre. Tous les gens qu'elle croisait semblaient ne pas avoir de visage. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle essayait désespérément de retenir. Elle était partie sans rien, sans sac à main, sans papiers d'identité, sans sa voiture. Elle avait juste pris les clés de son appartement, et son portable. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni où aller. Elle se contentait d'errer dans les rues, tournant de temps à autre, espérant perdre suffisamment son chemin pour ne plus savoir comment rentrer chez elle.

Elle marcha ainsi un moment et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle réalisa que plus elle avançait, plus elle approchait du quartier où vivaient Hank et Connor. Elle hésita un moment. Devait-elle passer les voir ? Elle se demanda alors si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle voulait juste oublier. Elle voulait faire comme si sa vie était belle, se bercer dans de douces illusions le temps d'une soirée.

Dans ces moments là, elle finissait toujours par arriver à la même conclusion : elle avait envie de se mettre une murge.

Elle savait que boire ne résoudrait jamais ses problèmes, mais au moins le temps d'une soirée, elle avait l'impression de les repousser, de les chasser de son esprit. Et comme elle n'y arrivait pas seule, elle comptait sur les talents de la téquila pour l'y aider et la forcer à faire comme si tous les problèmes de sa vie n'étaient qu'un vaste cauchemar.

"Rosie ?"

Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Connor qui la regardait avec étonnement, tenant Sumo au bout d'une laisse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Lui demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet de la voir seule dehors en pleine nuit.

"Je... Je voulais passer vous voir." Mentit-elle en affichant un sourire qu'elle pensait être rassurant. "Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et tu m'as promis qu'on testerait ensemble tes capacités de résistance à l'alcool !"

Connor la regarda, suspicieux. Il trouvait sa voix un peu trop haut perchée par rapport à d'habitude, et légèrement tremblante. Mais, même s'il doutait de la véracité de ses dires, il l'invita néanmoins à venir chez eux. Alors qu'il marchait côtes à côtes, sans rien dire ni l'un ni l'autre, l'androïde l'observa discrètement. Elle semblait nerveuse, tendue. Elle se tenait les bras, sans doute pour se protéger du froid. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et rouge. Elle avait pleuré ? A cette pensé, quelque chose de douloureux s'éveilla en lui. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ?

"Rosie... Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers lui, mais les détourna aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir s'il avait ses iris noisette ainsi plongées dans les siennes.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. J'ai juste un peu froid."

Connor n'insista pas. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, et qu'insister ne ferait que l'énerver. Aussi ils continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'à la maison de Hank.

Connor invita Rosie à entrer en première, puis libéra Sumo de sa laisse avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la maison.

"Rosie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" S'étonna le propriétaire des lieux en la voyant débarquer ainsi.

"Surprise..." Souffla la jeune femme en écartant les bras, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le quinquagénaire l'observa un instant. Et aussitôt il comprit. Il soupira et lui lança un regard désolé.

"Il est revenu, c'est ça ?" Demanda Hank sans détour.

Le sourire de Rosie s'effaça brutalement. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Connor les regarda sans comprendre. Quelque chose lui échappait.

"Et merde, c'est pas vrai..." Râla Hank en se levant du canapé pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle. "Tu peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, Rosie. Tu vois bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il revient, c'est toujours la même chose ! Bon sang ça fait quoi, six mois que ça dure ? Tu comptes continuer comme ça jusqu'à quand ?"

"Je sais, Hank..." Murmura Rosie d'une petite voix, la tête baissée comme une enfant prise en faute. "Mais je..."

"Non, non, non, ya pas de "mais" qui tiennent !" S'énerva le policier en lui attrapant le menton pour la forcer à relever la tête vers lui. "Je ne vais pas attendre de retrouver ton cadavre dans ton salon pour réagir."

Elle fuyait son regard, détournant les yeux pour regarder des détails comme la couture des rideaux, ou l'angle de la table basse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait trop galéré par le passé avec des dépôts de plaintes inutiles qu'elle ne se sentait pas de replonger dans tout ça.

"Il est chez toi ?" Demanda Hank.

"Non..." Murmura Rosie. "Non, il est parti. Mais j'avais besoin de sortir..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?"

La voix de Rosie se brisa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait juste oublier.

"S'il te plait Hank... J'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose..."

Elle tremblait. Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle à peine audible. Connor se glaça. Il écoutait la conversation en silence, analysant chaque mot, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et une chose était sûre, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Bon. Tu restes ici cette nuit. Je vais sortir ce qu'il reste de ma bouteille de vodka. Demain tu appelles ton boss et tu lui dis que tu es malade."

Rosie se contenta de hocher la tête, n'opposant aucune résistance à ce que Hank lui disait. Elle resta plantée dans l'entrée pendant que le policier s'agenouillait devant son armoire à alcool pour en sortir une bouteille à moitié vide d'un liquide transparent qu'il alla poser sur la table basse. Il sortit alors deux verres à shots.

"Prends-en un aussi pour moi, Hank." Intervint soudain Connor avant de croiser les regards interloqués des deux humains. "Je t'ai promis de tester ma résistance, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il alors à Rosie en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune femme eut un léger ricanement. Décidemment, ce garçon avait un don pour l'étonner chaque jour un peu plus. Elle s'avança vers le canapé et, une fois son manteau retiré, se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Connor vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Hank s'installa sur le fauteuil près d'eux et commença à verser la vodka dans les verres avant de les distribuer. Rosie leva son verre et lança un regard amusé à Connor.

"A ta première cuite." Dit-elle en souriant légèrement avant d'avaler le contenu du verre cul sec.

Hank la suivit rapidement. Connor, lui, prit un peu plus de temps. En premier lieu, il analysa le contenu de son verre. C'était une boisson faite de blé et de pomme de terre, avec une teneur en alcool à 40%. Il ignorait totalement les effets que cela aurait sur lui. Biologiquement parlant, il savait comment l'alcool était traité par le corps humain, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son propre organisme gérerait ça. Mais il aimait découvrir, et tout ceci n'était qu'une nouvelle expérience.

Il approcha le verre de son visage. Il huma lentement son contenu, et fut aussitôt envahit par les vapeurs d'alcool. Il recula son visage et éloigna le verre, provoquant une hilarité chez Rosie.

"On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude." Se moqua-t-elle pendant que Hank remplissait de nouveau leurs verres.

Connor secoua la tête. L'odeur était forte, et enivrante. Il porta ensuite le liquide à ses lèvres, curieux d'en découvrir le goût. A peine sa langue entra-t-elle en contact avec sa boisson que ses capteurs sensoriels s'emballèrent. C'était fort, piquant, assez peu agréable. Pour le coup, il avait du mal à comprendre quel plaisir les gens pouvaient trouver à boire ce genre de breuvages.

"Il faut boire le verre d'un coup, sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais." Lui dit Rosie.

"Ouais, écoute l'experte." Fit Hank en vidant son deuxième shot d'un trait.

"Si tu veux, on y va ensemble à trois." Proposa la jeune femme en levant son verre de nouveau plein.

Connor hocha la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu gris envoutant, de Rosie. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et, d'un même mouvement, les deux burent leur verre en une gorgée.

C'était brûlant, désagréable, douloureux. Il sentit le liquide descendre le long de ce qui lui servait de trachée jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était déclaré dans sa gorge. Sans doute devait-il tirer une drôle de tête, car il entendit Rosie exploser de rire à côté de lui.

"Oh merde, j'aurais dû prendre une photo c'était trop drôle!" S'écria-t-elle avant de se saisir de son téléphone. "Hank ! Vient avec nous ! Il faut garder un moment pareil en souvenir."

"Non, non, très peu pour moi les jeunes." Bougonna Hank en se levant avec difficulté. "J'vais aller nous choper un truc à manger sinon on tiendra jamais la soirée."

Rosie resservit son verre et celui de Connor et se rapprocha de lui, venant presque se coller contre lui. Connor se sentit tout à coup troublé face à cette soudaine proximité, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il était encore en train d'essayer d'analyser les effets que son verre de vodka avait eu sur lui. Rosie leva son téléphone devant eux, et appuya sur l'application téléphone. Leurs visages apparurent alors sur l'écran.

"Vas-y Connor, lève ton verre et souris !" Lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Connor plaça alors son verre de manière à ce qu'on puisse le voir sur la photo, et afficha un sourire quelque peu gêné quand celui de Rosie se faisait radieux. Un bruit caractéristique de vieil appareil photo se fit entendre, et aussitôt la jeune fille baissa le bras pour admirer le résultat.

"On est vraiment pas mal !" Constata-t-elle en montrant la photo à Connor.

Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. La photo était réussie. L'angle était bien choisi, et ils avaient tous les deux l'air heureux. Il leva ses yeux vers la jeune femme, qui était sur le point de poster la photo sur un de ses réseaux sociaux. Elle semblait totalement différente de la jeune personne perdue qu'elle était seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait du mal à comprendre comme elle pouvait changer aussi vite d'humeur. Et si cette bonne humeur qui la caractérisait tant n'était qu'une façade qu'elle montait pour cacher la tristesse qui semblait l'habiter ?

"Regarde, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son téléphone.

Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil. Rosie était sur le point de partager les photos avec comme légende "Première cuite de mon p'tit androïde préféré" accompagné d'un petit cœur rouge. Connor se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de rougir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, de la photo, ou du fait que cela le touchait d'être l'androïde préféré de Rosie.

"Je... J'adore !" Répondit-il alors en souriant.

Ravie, Rosie appuya sur le bouton publier.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de t'afficher comme ça aussi vite ?" Demanda Hank en réapparaissant dans le salon.

"C'est mon compte privé, il y a pas accès. Je suis pas stupide non plus." Fit-elle remarquer avant de trinquer de nouveau avec Connor et de s'enfiler son troisième shot de vodka.

Connor ne put retenir un sourire en la regardant grimacer après son cul sec.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Connor ?" Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

"Ça me rappelle juste que tu avais aussi pris trois shots de vodka le jour où je vous ai tous les deux rencontrés." Se remémora Connor en souriant doucement.

Rosie le regarda avec étonnement. Il était vrai que ce jour-là, elle avait débarqué au Jimmy's bar tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle y était allée directement aux shots de vodka. C'était d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, exactement pour les mêmes raisons qui la poussaient à boire ce soir.

Elle se renfrogna légèrement. Hank avait raison. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle tournait en rond avec cette relation elle le savait bien. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. A chaque fois qu'il débarquait avec ses jolis mots et ses belles promesses, elle sombrait de nouveau. Pour mieux se prendre la dure réalité des choses dans la face quelques heures plus tard.

Connor se contenta de seulement deux verre de vodka ce soir-là. Cela avait suffi pour qu'il sente sa température internet augmenter légèrement, sans doute dû à l'énergie qu'il devait dépenser pour éliminer l'alcool de son organisme. Il n'avait pas vraiment senti de changement au niveau de la perception de son environnement, ni de son équilibre. Rosie lui avait alors rétorqué que la prochaine fois, il faudra qu'il essaye d'augmenter les doses. Alors que minuit approchait, Hank annonça qu'il abandonnait la partie et qu'il partait se coucher, laissant le canapé à Rosie. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa seuls alors une bouteille de vodka presque vide, et des paquets de chips éventrés. Toujours dans sa lancée, Rosie se resservit un nouveau verre.

"Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ?" S'inquiéta Connor, espérant ne pas brusquer la jeune fille.

"Ouais, ça va..." Bafouilla-t-elle après avoir descendu son verre d'une traite.

Un silence prit place pendant plusieurs secondes. Connor n'osait pas insister. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions, de l'interroger sur ses démons, de comprendre ce qui la rongeait à ce point.

"Je suis désolée..." Souffla-t-elle soudain.

L'androïde tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

"Je ne me montre pas tellement sous mon meilleur jour." Avoua-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Connor la regarda en silence. Son attitude avait été très changeante tout au long de la soirée, passant facilement de la bonne humeur au mutisme mélancolique en une fraction de seconde. Et il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça.

"Tu ne me poses pas de questions ?" Dit-elle soudain.

Il fut surpris par sa question. Comment savait-elle qu'il en brulait d'envie ? Cependant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer pour autant.

"Plutôt que de te poser des questions, je préfère te laisser me raconter ce que tu as envie." Répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

Rosie lui jeta un regard empli d'étonnement, mais également de gratitude.

"Par exemple... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille." Proposa-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire un peu nerveux.

"Et bien, que dire..." Réfléchit elle en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. "Je suis née à Chicago, et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à la séparation de mes parents quand j'avais sept ans. Mon père est retourné vivre au Canada, et moi je suis partie à Minneapolis avec ma mère. Comme ça frittait pas mal avec elle quand j'étais ado, j'ai fini par retourner chez mon père quand j'avais dix-huit ans, et j'y suis restée deux ans. Puis j'ai voulu faire des études, et je suis allé à la fac de Detroit pour étudier la littérature, mais au final je n'y suis resté qu'un an. Et comme je ne voulais surtout pas retourner chez ma mère, j'ai cherché de travail et j'ai été embauchée dans une librairie dans laquelle je suis toujours."

Connor l'écoutait, attentif. Il observait tous les mouvements de son visage pendant qu'elle parlait. La vitesse à laquelle ses lèvres bougeaient, les mimiques faciales qu'elle avait, son regard qui se perdait tout autour d'elle. La regarder était presque plus passionnant que de l'écouter. Sa voix, douce et mélodieuse, le berçait légèrement. Il aurait pu passer des heures ainsi, à l'écouter parler, à l'observer, à détailler chaque trait de son visage, chacune des intonations de sa voix.

Il sortit de ses divagations quand il la vit soudain bailler. Il se redressa et commença à rassembler les verres laissés sur la table basse.

"Il se fait tard." Dit-il d'une voix douce. "Tu ferais mieux de dormir."

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, le regardant apporter les verres jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Il revint ensuite au salon, et alla ranger la bouteille de vodka dans le placard à alcool. Pendant ce temps, Rosie se laissa basculer sur le canapé, s'allongeant de tout son long dessus. Connor s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le plaid posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour venir le poser le long du corps de la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à somnoler. Une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle était bien couverte et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir froid, il alla éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte à clé.

"Bonne nuit Rosie." Chuchota-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Se contentant de sourire, il commença à se diriger vers le couloir pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

"Bonne nuit Connor..." Fit la voix pâteuse de Rosie depuis le canapé.


	10. Bon anniversaire Rosie

**Mardi 15 Mars 2039, 18h27.**

Rosie monta à bord de sa voiture, impatiente. Elle avait reçu, quelques heures plus tôt, un message de Hank lui annonçant que lui et Connor l'invitaient au restaurant ce soir-là pour fêter son anniversaire. Depuis cette annonce, la bonne humeur n'avait pu quitter la jeune femme. Elle comptait les heures et les minutes qui la séparait de la fin de sa journée de travail. A peine ses heures étaient-elle finit qu'elle avait foncé récupérer ses affaires et avait presque couru jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques rues plus loin. Elle avait rendez-vous à vingt-heure chez Hank, ce qui lui laissant environ heure chez elle pour se préparer avant de devoir partir.

A peine arrivée dans son appartement, elle fonça prendre une douche et lava vigoureusement ses cheveux. Elle vida presque entièrement son armoire pour trouver quoi se mettre, et opta finalement pour une robe en laine rouge foncé à manches courtes sous laquelle elle passa un léger sous-pull noir. Elle enfila des collant opaques et farfouilla dans toute sa réserve de chaussures pour trouver une paire qui aille avec sa tenue. Elle se maquilla, se coiffa comme elle put et se parfuma légèrement. A dix-neuf heures quarante, enfin prête, elle quitta son appartement et alla rejoindre la maison de Hank.

Elle sonna à la porte à dix-neuf heure cinquante-cinq. Elle était contente de ne pas être en retard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie pour son anniversaire, et se sentait comme une gamine le soir de Noël. Elle n'espérait aucun cadeau, juste le bonheur de pouvoir passer une soirée avec des gens qu'elle appréciait. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience dans la perspective de cette soirée la mettait en joie.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Connor. Rosie resta bouche bée un instant. Il était très élégant, vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont il n'avait pas entièrement refermé le col, et d'un pantalon de costume noir qui soulignait parfaitement ses jambes. Quelque part, cela ressemblait beaucoup à son ancien uniforme d'androïde, mais au final c'était sans doute la tenue qui lui allait le mieux. Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur, ravie de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Connor se figea quand il la vit apparaitre derrière la porte. C'était pourtant la même personne qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Peut-être était le maquillage qui soulignait divinement ses grands yeux clairs, le rouge sur ses lèvres qui les rendait soudain si appétissantes, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon sauvage dont quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient. Il la trouvait époustouflante. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que tout cela provoquait en lui. Une foule d'émotions se bousculaient sans qu'il arrive à les analyser. Se rendant compte qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, il se reprit rapidement.

"Tu es ravissante." Dit-il d'une voix soufflée. "Joyeux anniversaire, Rosie."

"Merci, Connor." Répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer ses épaules. L'androïde répondit à son étreinte avant de la laisser entrer dans la maison.

Sumo se précipita vers elle en aboyant, apparemment content de la voir. Hank apparut alors à l'entrée du couloir.

"Couché, Sumo!" Ordonna-t-il. "Va pas nous l'abimer. Bon anniversaire, sale gosse." Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

"Merci, vieux schnoque." Répliqua-t-elle en allant le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous trois étaient dans la voiture de Hank pour prendre la direction d'un petit restaurant italien du centre-ville de Detroit assez réputé. Rosie était ravie. Un sourire ravi ne quitta jamais son visage de la soirée. Son plat était succulent, et la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient pris avec leur repas se mariait parfaitement avec. Le dessert était peut-être de trop, mais il était si bon qu'elle se força presque à le finir, quitte à risquer de le vomir plus tard dans la soirée. Ils sortirent du restaurant aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage, mais c'était comme si elle ne le sentait pas. Sa soirée avait été trop parfaite pour qu'elle s'arrête aussi tôt.

"On se fait une after ?" Proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"T'es pas censée bosser demain, toi ?" Lui demanda Hank.

"Oh ça va, ça sera pas la première fois que je me pointe au boulot avec une gueule de bois." Argumenta-t-elle. "Je connais un bar vachement sympa où il passe de la super bonne musique."

Les deux garçons avaient beau trouver que ce n'était sans doute pas une excellente idée, ils ne se sentirent pas de lui gâcher son plaisir le soir même de son anniversaire. Ils prirent donc la direction que Rosie leur indiqua, et arrivèrent dans le fameux bar moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

Une vieille chanson d'un groupe de rock populaire hurlait à travers les enceintes positionnées un peu partout dans l'établissement. La foule était assez dense, rendant l'accès au comptoir un peu difficile. Les trois nouveaux arrivant se frayèrent un chemin pour finalement trouver une table de libre, et s'y installèrent. Hank se proposa pour prendre les commandes. Connor décréta qu'il prendrait la même chose que Rosie, déclarant qu'il lui faisait confiance pour lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. Rosie commanda donc deux mojitos, expliquant qu'ils allaient commencer léger. Hank disparut dans la foule, laissant les deux jeunes ensemble. La musique était assourdissante, brouillant les capteurs auditifs de Connor.

"Ça va, c'est pas trop désagréable pour toi ?" Entendit-il Rosie crier à côté de lui.

"Ça va, la musique n'est pas mauvaise bien qu'un peu forte." Répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

"Tu aimes bien ce genre de musique ?"

"Disons que je trouve le rythme entrainant, et la mélodie assez agréable. C'est un style très dynamique, j'avoue apprécier l'écouter."

Rosie eut un petit rire aigu.

"J'adore quand tu analyses tout ce que tu ressens." Lui confia-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?" S'étonna l'androïde.

"Ouais, je trouve ça trop mignon."

Connor plongea son regard dans celui, rieur, de la jeune femme. Discuter avec elle lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre. Comment devait-il interpréter les espèces de picotement qu'il ressentait quand elle lui souriait comme ça ? Les malaises qui prenaient possession de lui quand leurs regards se croisaient. Cette envie presque irrépressible qu'il avait de se rapprocher toujours un peu plus d'elle. Ce désir de lui parler, de l'écouter, de la regarder. Il se sentait totalement perdu face à tout ça, et ne savait pas quoi faire de tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le retour de Hank qui rapportait leurs boissons.

Connor apprécia le mojito bien plus qu'il n'avait aimé les shots de vodka. C'était plus doux, sucré et frais. Il avait aimé ce cocktail, et n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand Rosie lui proposa d'en prendre un deuxième avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme dû les abandonner pendant plusieurs minutes afin de se rendre aux toilettes, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Connor savait qu'il devait saisir sa chance, et parler avec Hank de ce qui le perturbait. C'était le moment où jamais.

"Hank, il faut que je te demande quelque chose." Lança-t-il de but en blanc. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaines choses que je ressens, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour y voir un peu plus clair."

"Vas-y, fiston, raconte-moi tout." Souffla le quinquagénaire en reprenant une gorgée de son whisky.

Connor prit quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots.

"Quand je suis avec Rosie, je ressens... De nouvelles choses. J'adore lui parler, et encore plus l'écouter quand elle parle. J'aime être en sa présence au point où ça rendrait presque les moments où nous nous séparons douloureux. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir triste, mais la voir sourire provoque une espèce de pincement en moi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et quand elle me touche... Je ne sais pas comment dire, c'est à la fois agréable et gênant."

"Oh bordel de merde." Jura Hank en comprenant. "T'es en train de me dire que t'as le béguin pour Rosie ?"

La question résonna comme un coup de feu dans l'esprit de Connor. Il se figea. Était-ce ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait commencé à développer des... Sentiments ? Des sentiments à l'égard de Rosie ? Il savait que les déviants étaient capables de ressentir de l'amour, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que c'était ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Quand il analysait ce qu'il s'avait de l'amour, tout semblait plus simple que l'état dans lequel il était actuellement. Il savait qu'il aimait Hank, mais un peu comme si c'était un membre de sa famille. Il avait énormément d'affection pour lui, et l'idée même de sa perte lui était affreusement douloureuse. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Rosie. Avec elle, tout semblait flou, incertain, hors de portée.

Il se mit soudain à paniquer.

"Je... Tu veux dire que... Moi et..." Bégaya-t-il, complètement perdu. "Non, je... J'en sais rien. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est une très bonne amie, mais... je..."

"Ecoute, Connor." Commença Hank en se penchant vers lui. "Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les histoires d'amour c'est jamais facile. Alors un conseil, ne te complique pas encore plus la tâche en te voilant la face."

L'androïde le fixa sans vraiment comprendre. Au final, tout cela n'avait fait que l'embrouiller un peu plus. Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Rosie, armée de trois chopes de bières.

"Je suis passée au bar sur le trajet !" Annonça-t-elle fièrement en déposant les boissons sur la table et de venir se rassoir à côté de Connor.

Connor qui ne savait plus du tout comment agir avec elle maintenant qu'il avait peut-être mis le doigt ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Il porta sa bière à sa bouche et la dégusta lentement, s'empreignant de sa saveur amère qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il ne soucia même pas de savoir si ce mélange d'alcool ne risquait pas re lui monter à la tête, et se contenta de boire en silence pendant que Rosie leur racontait le dernier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma avec une de ses amis pendant les vacances de Noël.

"Ah !" S'exclama soudain Hank en allant farfouiller dans la poche de sa veste. "On a presque failli oublier ton cadeau !"

"Non mais t'es sérieux vous m'avez acheté un truc ?" S'indigna Rosie en le fixant avec étonnement.

"Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est une idée de Connor." Bougonna le policier en lui tendant un minuscule paquet mal emballé.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'androïde alors qu'elle se saisissait de paquet. Connor eut un mal fou à soutenir son regard.

"C'est pas grand-chose." Se justifia-t-il en affichant un sourire gêné.

Rosie les remercia et arracha le papier pour laisser apparaitre un petit porte-clé décapsuleur en forme de tête de mort noire et violette.

"Oh ! Trop bien !" S'écria-t-elle, visiblement ravie de ce cadeau.

"Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il te plaise c'est Connor qui l'a choisi." Ajouta Hank en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à l'androïde.

"Je l'adore !" Déclara Rosie. "Merci beaucoup !"

La soirée avançait doucement. Au grand soulagement de Connor, Rosie n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer son malaise, trop occupée à être heureuse de passer son anniversaire dans un endroit qu'elle appréciait, avec des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Il se détendit légèrement, se disant que s'il réussissait à tenir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, elle ne devrait se rendre compte de rien.

C'était sans compter sur Hank, qui avait l'air bien décidé à mettre son grain de sel.

"Bon les jeunes, c'est bien sympa mais les bringues jusqu'à plus d'heure, c'est plus tellement de mon âge. Restez profiter, moi je vais me caler dans la voiture en attendant."

Connor lui jeta un regard effaré. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il l'appela silencieusement au secours, mais ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un clin d'œil de son coéquipier qui quitta la table sans un mot de plus.

Il se remit à paniquer. Que faire, que dire, comment agir ? Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était, ou profiter de ce moment seul avec elle pour lui faire part de ses sentiments ? Et si elle le repoussait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il était un androïde ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient en lui sans trouver de réponse, ne faisant qu'augmenter ses craintes.

"Tu veux reboire quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle sans se douter des déboires de son ami.

"Euh... Comme tu veux." Répondit-il en essayant de garder une voix assurée.

"Je prendrais bien un dernier verre, oui." Avoua Rosie en consultant la carte des boissons laissée sur leur table. "Un rhum-coca, ça te va ?" Proposa-t-elle.

"Parfait." Accepta Connor sans même réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait être.

"Bouge pas, je reviens." Dit-elle en se levant pour partir à la conquête du bar.

Connor profita de ces quelques instants de solitude pour essayer de se calmer, et faire le point. Tout allait bien se passer. Il lui suffisait de faire comme d'habitude, et tout irait bien. Il envoya cependant un message à Hank.

"Merci de m'avoir lâché."

"Ça se passe comment?" Répondit aussitôt Hank.

"Elle est partie reprendre des consommations au bar."

"Bien joué. Elle a tendance à être plus honnête quand elle est bien pompette."

"Mon but n'est pas de la saouler, Hank!" S'indigna Connor.

Il ne put pousser leur échange plus loin. Rosie était de retour avec deux verres remplis d'un liquide sombre. Elle retourna à sa place à côté de Connor, et trinqua avec lui. Inconsciemment, l'androïde évita au maximum de croiser son regard, de peur qu'elle ne lise le doute dans ses yeux. Il repensa au dernier message de Hank. Serait-il plus facile d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui si elle avait un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang ? Il secoua la tête, voulant ôter cette idée de son esprit. Il refusait d'en venir à de telles extrémité pour arriver à ses fins.

"Alors, tu aimes bien ?" Demanda Rosie en désignant son verre.

Connor se trouva un instant un peu bête. Perdu dans ses divagations, il n'avait même pas encore goûté son verre. Il en prit une gorgée, analysant le goût.

"C'est un peu fort, j'aime bien le côté pétillant. Mais c'est un peu trop sucré." Avoua-t-il.

"C'est le soda qui fait ça." Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de plus.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla. Au final, Connor trouva ce silence bien plus gênant. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, et vite.

"Dis-moi..." Commença Connor. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais rencontré Hank."

"Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?" S'étonna la jeune femme en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

"Je ne lui jamais posé la question, en fait." Se confessa l'androïde.

"C'était il y a, quoi, six ans ?" Se remémora-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir. "A l'époque lointaine où j'avais encore vingt-deux ans. J'étais une gamine un peu paumée... Enfin, disons encore plus paumée que je ne le suis encore aujourd'hui. A cette époque je sortais avec un gars... Peu fréquentable. Un soir on était sorti dans un bar et on a commencé à s'engueuler genre violemment. On a fini par se battre, il a essayé de me frapper. C'est là que Hank est intervenu. Il a dit à mon ex qu'il était flic et qu'il ferait mieux de me foutre la paix s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes."

"Hank fréquentait déjà les bars à l'époque ?" S'étonna Connor, oubliant son malaise dès qu'il s'agissait d'écouter Rosie parler.

"Je crois qu'il était là pour fêter un truc avec un ami. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il m'a donné son numéro pour que je l'appelle en cas de besoin, si jamais ce mec en venait à essayer de me frapper de nouveau. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé..."

Connor la regardait intensément. Il ignorait totalement que le passé de la jeune femme avait pu être aussi tumultueux.

"J'ai appelé Hank qui m'a poussée à porter plainte contre lui. Pour qu'au final ça mène à un non-lieu manque de preuves et que ce connard soit toujours quelque part dans la nature."

"Je suis désolé..." Souffla Connor. "Je t'ai fait revivre des moments difficiles."

"Non, ça va t'inquiète ! Après tout, c'est ça qui m'a permis de connaitre Hank. On a gardé contact après cette histoire, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait plein de goûts en commun. On a même été à un concert de heavy metal ensemble une fois."

"Je vois. Vous avez effectivement l'air très proche."

"C'est un peu comme un grand frère très vieux." Se moqua-t-elle.

Une question lui brulait les lèvres. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de la poser, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Même s'il n'appréciait pas la méthode, il compta sur son taux d'alcoolémie pour lui répondre sans se refermer comme une huitre.

"Quand tu es venue chez Hank, le mois dernier... Il a dit "il est revenu". Il parlait du même garçon qu'il y a six ans ?"

Le regard de Rosie s'assombrit. Connor sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il était allé trop loin. Il la regarda baisser les yeux sur son verre. Il s'en voulait. Jamais jusque-là il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de culpabilité. C'était même pire que ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Jericho avait été attaqué. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

"Je suis désolé, Rosie, c'était maladroit de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû..."

"Non."

Sa réponse avait été presque inaudible dans le brouhaha ambiant, au point où il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendue dire quelque chose.

"Non ?" Répéta-t-il prudemment.

"Non. Ce n'est pas le même garçon."

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton dur, glacé. Connor avait son regard braqué sur elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, attendant juste de voir si elle allait ajouter quelque chose. La voyant garder le silence, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

"C'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien ?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vide.

"Est-ce que..." Commença-t-il, n'étant pourtant pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse à cette question. "Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?"

Rosie laissa planner un silence de quelques secondes.

"Si on veut... Plus ou moins."

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Connor. Quelque chose qui lui fit si mal qu'il aurait presque pu en hurler. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela venait du fait que Rosie admette sortir avec ce garçon, ou de voir à quel point il pouvait la faire souffrir. Sans doute était-ce un mélange des deux.

"Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?" Demanda-t-il en espérant ne rien laisser transparaitre de sa douleur à travers sa voix.

"Depuis le mois d'août, à peu près." Répondit-elle en prenant une grosse gorgée de son rhum-coca, comme pour faire passer le goût de ce qu'elle était en train d'avouer.

Connor se sentait démuni. Il ignorait totalement comment il pouvait aider Rosie, et surtout comment la faire sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel elle semblait s'être empêtrée. Il eut soudain une idée. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

"Donne-moi ton téléphone, s'il te plait." Lui demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

"Mon téléphone ?" S'étonna-t-elle en tournant un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers lui. "Pour quoi faire ?"

"Tu verras."

Curieuse, Rosie sortit son portable et le tendit à Connor. Ce dernier ouvrit le répertoire, et y ajouta une nouvelle entrée à son nom.

"Je t'ai laissé le numéro auquel me contacter directement." Expliqua-t-il en pointant de son index la diode sur sa tempe droite. "S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Quelle que soit l'heure, ou le lieu, je t'assure que je viendrai."

Rosie le fixa, incrédule. Elle était énormément touchée par le geste de Connor. Avoir le soutien de Hank, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, était une chose. Mais là, c'était Connor qui était en train de lui dire qu'il volerait à son secours si elle l'appelait. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, qui se transforma rapidement en un rire franc et sincère.

"Dans ce cas, j'attends impatiemment le jour où tu oseras lâcher une affaire pour mes beaux yeux." Lui lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	11. Agression

[TW : Violence]

 **Mercredi 30 Mars 2039, 19h24.**

Rosie venait de rentrer du travail, et se sentait fatiguée. La journée avait été longue, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle s'étala sur son canapé, sa tablette entre les mains, pour jouer à des jeux peu intelligents mais qui l'aidait à bien se détendre. Cela l'aidait à décrocher après sa journée de travail. Elle ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, uniquement concentrée sur l'écran devant elle. Quelque chose, cependant, arriva à la faire sortir de sa bulle sensorielle. Des éclats de voix commençaient à s'élever depuis la rue. Rosie fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et, reposant sa tablette, elle se leva et s'avança prudemment vers sa fenêtre pour venir jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Son sang se glaça.

Sur le trottoir se tenaient deux hommes qui se disputaient bruyamment. Et l'un d'eux, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle commença à paniquer, et se recula vivement de la fenêtre de peur qu'il ne la voit. Il venait pour la voir, c'était évident. La dernière fois, ça s'était plutôt mal fini, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revivre ça. Elle repensa soudain à ce que Connor lui avait dit le soir de son anniversaire, et avait foncé sur son téléphone. Elle fouilla dans son répertoire pour trouver le numéro de l'androïde, et l'appela alors qu'elle commençait à entendre des voix s'élever dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Il se rapprochait. Elle supplia intérieurement que Connor décroche rapidement.

Connor était installé à la table de la cuisine, les feuilles d'un dossier sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment étalées sur la table. Il les fixait intensément, essayant de rassembler tous les éléments dans son esprit. Hank fit irruption dans la pièce, les cheveux humidifiés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

"Toujours là-dessus ?" Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Connor.

"Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe là-dedans, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus." Expliqua l'androïde, pensif.

Sa diode se mit soudain à clignoter en jaune, attirant l'attention de Hank. Connor afficha un air surpris.

"C'est un appel de Rosie." Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il s'inquiéta. Il lui avait donné son numéro deux semaines plus tôt en lui disant de le contacter en cas de besoin. L'idée même qu'elle ne l'appelle parce qu'elle était en danger l'angoissa. Il répondit aussitôt.

"Allô ? Rosie ?"

"Connor..." Murmura-t-elle tout bas, le souffle saccadé. "Connor il est là... Il..."

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit de cris. Les cris étouffés d'un homme, hurlant le nom de la jeune femme.

"Rosie, où es-tu ?" Demanda Connor. "Tu es chez toi ?"

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, n'entendant que les bruits de l'homme frappant contre la porte. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Connor se leva, laissant son dossier en plan sur la table de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Il faut que je prenne la voiture, Hank !" Demanda-t-il à son coéquipier qui avait déjà attrapé les clés pour les lui lancer.

L'androïde le remercia du regard et, sans couper la communication vocale, quitta la maison et sauta dans la voiture de Hank.

Rosie reculait lentement, s'éloignant un pas après l'autre de la pote de son appartement à chaque coup qu'il frappait contre elle. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle tenait encore son téléphone à la main, ses yeux rivés sur la porte qui commençait dangereusement à vaciller sous ses coups.

"ROSIE !" Hurlait-il. "Je sais que t'es là, putain ! OUVRE !"

Elle avait peur. Elle voulait fuir. Mais elle était incapable de bouger. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle poussa un cri quand la porte fut finalement enfoncée, et qu'un homme aux cheveux châtains mi-long fasse irruption dans son appartement. Il portait un vieux jean troué et délavé, un t-shirt sombre orné du logo d'un groupe de métal par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une un sweatshirt kaki ouvert. Rosie se figea. Elle était tétanisée. Elle le vit foncer sur elle sans pouvoir réagir, et ne retrouvé ses capacités motrices que lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de son poignet. Sur le coup de la douleur, elle lâcha son portable. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit glisser sous le canapé. Impossible d'aller le récupérer rapidement.

"Tu me fais mal, Mike !" Cria-t-elle, sachant que cela ne le fera pas lâcher pour autant.

"Tu voulais appeler les flics, hein, c'est ça ?!" Lui vociféra-t-il dessus, resserrant sa poigne autour d'elle. "C'est trop te demander de venir m'ouvrir la porte quand j'arrive ?! Putain mais quelle meuf accueille son mec comme ça, hein ?!"

"Lâche-moi !" Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager sans succès, ne faisant qu'accentuer la douleur qui montait dans son bras.

"T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite pute !" Lui cracha-t-il en venant se saisir le bas de son visage pour la forcer à le regarder.

Il colla son visage contre le sien, leurs nez se touchant presque. Il la regardait avec des éclairs de folie dans les yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Il sentait fort l'alcool et la marijuana. Il la maintenant avec force, l'empêchant de tourner la tête, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa mâchoire. Rosie commençait à avoir la nausée. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle savait que si elle se débattait, ce serait pire.

Connor roulait à une vitesse nettement au-dessus de la limite autorisée en ville, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait réussi à garder la communication active et voulait la garder tout au long du trajet. Il avait entendu un bruit assez désagréable, le laissant supposer que le téléphone de Rosie était tombé au sol. Il entendait la voix d'un homme lui hurler des injures. Il entendait Rosie lui répondre. Il voulait pouvoir suivre ce qu'il se passait. Tant qu'il entendait sa voix, c'est qu'elle était vivante.

Rosie avait mal au visage, mal au poignet, elle avait peur, mais elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser faire. D'un mouvement vif, elle tira violemment son bras en arrière et recula d'un pas pour se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme.

"Fous-moi la paix, Mike ! Sors de chez moi !" Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mike resta immobile un instant, subjugué qu'elle ose ainsi lui résister. Soudain, son regard changea. Rosie sut qu'elle était en danger à la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent. Mike se jeta sur elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et la poussa violemment en arrière. Rosie poussa un hurlement et bascula en arrière sous le poids de l'homme, se retrouvant allongée au sol sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup du choc. Elle sentit ses mains se resserrer contre ses avant-bras, la maintenant au sol alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin. Elle était bloquée, incapable de se redresser.

"Tu vas regretter ça, j'peux te l'assurer sale garce !"

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il plaqua un peu plus ses bras au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle essaya de l'atteindre avec ses jambes, remontant ses genoux pour lui mettre des coups, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur Mike.

En désespoir de cause, ignorant si cela aurait la moindre chance de changer quoi que ce soit, Rosie se mit à hurler. Elle cria, appela à l'aide. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses tempes. Mike lâcha soudain l'un de ses bras et, de sa main libre, rassembla les deux poignets de la jeune fille pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête et ne les tenir que d'une main. Elle tenta de nouveau de se débattre, sans succès, alors qu'il venait placer sa deuxième main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Sa main était si grande qu'elle couvrait presque la quasi-totalité du bas de son visage. Elle suffoquait, avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

"Ferme ta putain de gueule !" Lui hurla-t-il, appuyant un peu plus sa main contre sa mâchoire.

Elle essaya de remuer pour se dégager. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses veines battre la mesure dans tout son corps. Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs et commença à sentir des spasmes secouer sa cage thoracique.

Connor appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Il n'était plus très loin du quartier de Rosie. Il l'entendait crier, appeler au secours, pleurer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Cela provoquait en lui un sentiment de haine qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet du stress. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Rosie avait la tête qui tournait. Elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Ses mouvements se firent moins violent, moins assurés. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter. Mike retira soudain la main de sa bouche, et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, inspirant à plein poumons ce gaz si précieux qui commençait à lui faire défaut. Alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration, elle se rendit compte de ce que Mike était en train de faire, et de pourquoi il avait retiré sa main.

Elle sentait sa main libre se mouvoir près de son ventre, mais n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit métallique du Bouton de son jean qu'il défaisait qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle n'avait plus de force, plus assez pour se défendre, et ne put que rester immobile quand elle sentit subitement la main de Mike se poser sur son genou, passant sous sa jupe pour ensuite remonter le long de sa cuisse. Rosie était terrifiée, tétanisée, incapable de réagir. Elle ne pouvait plus que subir. Elle sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Son esprit se brouillait.

"Arrête... Non, Mike, arrête..." Souffla-t-elle dans un râle, la voix tremblante.

Pour seule réponse Mike retira sa main et vint la placer autour du cou de sa victime, l'entourant d'abord doucement puis augmentant progressivement la pression autour de sa gorge. Rosie n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Même respirer devenait risqué. Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux, espérant pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

"POLICE !" Hurla soudain une voix.

Rosie ouvrit subitement les yeux, comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau rempli d'eau glacée sur la tête.

C'était la voix de Connor.

Mike se retourna lentement pour jeter un regard derrière son épaule vers l'intrus qui avait le culot de venir l'interrompre. Un putain d'androïde était en train de braquer une arme contre lui. Il sentit la colère monter un peu plus en lui, et retourna son attention vers Rosie qui agonisait sous lui.

"Putain t'as vraiment appelé les flics espèce de salope." Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, resserrant légèrement sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Connor profita des quelques secondes où il se tourna vers lui pour scanner son visage.

[Mike Delgado, né le 23 mai 2007. Sans emploi. Casier judiciaire : vente et possession de stupéfiants, refus d'obtempérer, violence.]

"Veuillez laisser cette femme tranquille, et levez les mains en l'air !" Ordonna Connor d'un ton ferme.

Mike alla planter son regard fou dans les yeux suppliant de Rosie. Il allait finir par la tuer s'il continuait. Elle sentait son souffle fétide contre son visage, ses ongles se plantant dans la chair de son cou. Connor, voyant que les sommations étaient visiblement inutiles, changea de méthode pour passer directement à l'action. Sans lâcher son arme, il s'élança vers eux et, d'un coup d'épaule, éjecta l'homme du corps de Rosie. Mike alla s'étaler sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, Connor se précipita vers Rosie toujours allongée, en état de choc, et l'aida à se relever légèrement. Elle se laissa faire, tel un pantin qu'on manipule. Même s'il savait qu'elle désapprouverait, il la scanna rapidement : son rythme cardiaque était très élevé, elle portait des marques de contusion autour des poignets et du cou, avait des hématomes sur les bras, les épaules et les jambes, et était en état choc psychologique. Ses jours n'étaient pas en dangers. Et apparemment, il était arrivé à temps et elle n'avait visiblement subit aucun sévices sexuel. Une partie de lui fut soudain soulagé. Il avait eu tellement peur d'arriver trop tard.

"Rosie..." L'appela-t-il doucement. "Rosie, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il savait sa question stupide, mais il ressentait le besoin de la poser. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer son inquiétude autrement que par cette question. Il n'eut cependant par l'occasion d'entendre sa réponse. Entendant un cri sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête pour voir l'agresseur de Rosie se jeter sur lui. L'homme le saisit par le col et le tira violement en arrière, faisant valser l'androïde. Sous le choc, Connor lâcha son arme qui alla glisser un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son assaillant s'élancer vers lui le poing fermé, prêt à frapper. Connor fit un mouvement sur le côté pour esquiver et lui mit un coup de pied pour le repousser avant de se relever pour lui faire face. Mike vacilla un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre et de s'avancer de nouveau vers l'androïde. Connor fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et lui flanqua un coup de coude dans le nez avant de lui faire un croche-patte et de le faire tomber. L'homme jura en essayant de se relever, et attrapa la jambe de Connor pour la tirer fermement vers lui et mettre l'androïde à terre.

Rosie était assise, son dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Elle entendant du bruit autour d'elle sans arriver à l'identifier. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans ces moments, entre sommeil et réveil, où l'on est plus trop sûr de savoir si l'on rêve encore ou pas. Elle percevait du mouvement près d'elle, et tourna lentement la tête. Progressivement, les images arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle réalisa petit à petit ce qu'il se passait. Connor était arrivé. Mike l'avait relâchée. Et maintenant, les deux se battaient. Elle jeta des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle avant que ses yeux ne finissent par se poser sur l'arme de Connor qui gisait non loin d'elle. Elle jeta un regard rapide pour s'assurer que Mike était trop occupé pour la remarquer, et elle fonça récupérer le pistolet. Elle ne savait absolument pas s'en servir, mais ça, Mike ne le savait pas.

Rosie se redressa non sans difficulté, et remonta ses bras pour braquer les deux hommes.

"Dégage de chez moi, Mike !" Hurla-t-elle soudain d'une voix cassée, les forçant à arrêter leur bagarre pour se tourner vers elle.

Connor s'éloigna lentement, laissant Mike seul dans le viseur de la jeune femme. L'homme la regarda avec dégoût.

"T'es sérieuse Rosie ? Tu me tirerais dessus ? Tu oserais ?" L'intimida-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

"Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde." Lui assura-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce. "Pas après ce que tu m'as fait."

"C'est ça, joue ta victime !" Lui cria-t-il dessus. "Ton chevalier servant est arrivé, alors tu fais ta petite princesse en détresse !"

"Fous le camp de chez moi putain !" Hurla Rosie, les larmes aux yeux.

"T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! Tu préfères te faire sauter par une saloperie d'androïde que par ton mec ! Bah vas-y, baise-le ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ta gueule ! Va crever sale pute !"

Mike cracha aux pieds de Rosie avant de quitter l'appartement d'un pas rapide sans un regard en arrière. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Rosie et Connor, encore sonnés par les évènements, restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme laisse glisser l'arme de ses mains, la laisser tomber au sol. Elle sentait que ses jambes n'allaient plus supporter son poids encore longtemps, et vacilla. Connor s'élança vers elle pour la retenir, et l'aida doucement à s'assoir à même le sol. Il récupéra son arme, remit la sécurité et la rangea dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture. Une fois assuré que Rosie ne risquait plus rien, Connor se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il essaya de la refermer qu'il remarqua que la serrure avait cédé quand Mike avait enfoncé la porte en arrivant. Dans cet état, la porte ne pourrait pas fermer correctement. Il envoya donc une demande pour faire venir un serrurier.

Il entendit alors un sanglot derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Rosie qui, toujours à genoux, avait le corps secoué de spasmes. Il retourna auprès d'elle et s'agenouilla, gardant le silence. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ignorait totalement quoi faire. Elle lui paraissait si fragile, prête à casser au moindre contact. Il avait tellement peur de la brusquer, de lui faire peur, de lui faire mal. Il avança sa main vers elle, puis se ravisa.

"Rosie..." Murmura-t-il doucement, approchant un peu plus sa tête de la sienne. "Rosie, tout va bien. C'est fini, il est parti. Je suis là."

Rosie renifla bruyamment et porta une main à son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Rosie, dis-moi comment tu vas." La supplia presque l'androïde.

"Ça va..." Souffla-t-elle d'une voix saccadée. "J'ai l'habitude."

Elle se sentait mal de craquer ainsi devant Connor. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne voit d'elle que la jeune fille toujours de bonne humeur, celle toujours prête à faire la fête et à rire avec lui. Mais là, elle se montrait sous un jour qu'elle n'assumait pas tellement. Il avait vu ce qu'il y avait de pire chez elle, et elle avait le sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait jamais être comme avant maintenant. Cela brisait quelque chose en elle.

Connor cherchait désespérément un moyen de la faire aller mieux, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Il voyait sa détresse, il pouvait presque la sentir. D'un geste lent, il alla poser délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui, presque aussitôt, eut un frisson et un léger mouvement de recul. Compréhensif, Connor retira immédiatement sa main. Il savait que pour les victimes d'agressions sexuelles, les contacts physiques pouvaient devenir quelque chose de difficile à appréhender. Il le savait, en théorie. Mais dans la pratique, il devait retenir tous les composants de son corps pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le repousser. Son corps avait réagi pour elle. Mais elle n'avait rien contre le contact de Connor. Rosie leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui, et lui adressa un regard désolé empli de douleur. Elle avait apprécié son geste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle refusait son aide. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, et elle avait dû faire un effort considérable pour réussir à crier sur Mike.

"Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça." Dit alors Connor en plongeant son regard brun dans le sien. "Si tu ne fais rien, ce gars va finir par te tuer..."

Rosie ricana avec amertume, baissant ses yeux vers ses genoux.

"C'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un..." Soupira-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Connor la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre.

"Evidemment que tu manqueras à quelqu'un." S'empressa-t-il de répondre. "Tout d'abord, tes parents..."

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai été qu'une charge financière pour ma mère, et j'ai foutu en l'air leur mariage."

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait cette désagréable impression que quoi qu'il réponde, elle trouvera une parade. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi vite.

"Il y a Hank. Et moi, aussi." Dit-il alors sur un ton tendre, espérant que cela l'aide à chasser ses idées noires. "A nous, tu nous manqueras. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Il regretta un instant cette dernière phrase. Depuis que Hank lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il commençait à développer pour elle, et en attendant d'être capable d'y voir plus clair, il s'était juré de ne rien laisser transparaitre et de les cacher à la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher l'amitié qu'il avait avec elle en lui imposant des sentiments qu'elle ne partageait peut-être pas. Il espéra simplement qu'elle ne remarque pas son trouble.

"… Je ne comprends pas les androïdes." Fit Rosie d'une voix faible.

Connor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils.

"Ils ont désiré plus que tout pouvoir ressentir des émotions, comme les humains." S'expliqua-t-elle doucement. "Alors... Qu'il n'y a rien de pire. Que ça fait mal, que ça détruit. Moi... Je pourrais donner tout ce que j'ai pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour pouvoir oublier. Pour tout recommencer à zéro, comme si rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant n'avait existé."

Connor l'écoutait sans rien dire, prenant de pleine face toute la douleur qu'elle exprimait par ses mots. Il la regarda essuyer une nouvelles fois ses joues humides. Sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière, entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir.

"Mais..." Reprit-t-elle, sa voix se brisant chaque seconde un peu plus. "Autant les androïdes peuvent devenir plus humain, autant les humains ne seront jamais des androïdes. Et moi... Moi je suis condamnée à vivre sans pouvoir oublier."

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent soudainement, ne pouvant plus retenir l'ouragan à l'intérieur de son cœur qu'elle essayait de faire taire. Sans aucune retenue, elle pleura, venant coller ses deux mains sur son visage. Elle ne supportait plus tout ça. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mauvais choix, et elle en payait les conséquences.

Rosie sentit alors les bras de Connor venir se placer autour de ses épaules. Surprise, elle calma ses pleurs et releva lentement la tête. Doucement, elle le sentit la serrer contre lui avec une infinie tendresse. Elle se laissa faire, immobile. Connor ne dit rien, se contentant de l'enlacer, plaçant une main derrière sa tête pour l'inciter à la poser sur son épaule. Rosie se relâcha, se laissant aller contre lui et, à son tour, alla entourer le torse de l'androïde de ses bras.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de ce contact. Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ne prenne jamais fin. Elle s'agrippa à la veste de Connor et la serra entre ses doigts, resserrant son éteinte contre lui. Elle alla enfouir son visage contre son épaule et, de nouveau, se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle sentit la main de l'androïde commencer à lentement caresser ses cheveux. Elle se sentait apaisée. Elle avait le sentiment que maintenant, ici, dans ses bras, plus rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.

Rosie ne vit pas la diode de Connor virer un instant au jaune. Il venait de recevoir un message de Hank, lui demandant comment ça allait. Connor lui répondit rapidement que Rosie allait bien, qu'il était avec elle, et qu'il lui donnerait plus de nouvelles rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer Hank, son esprit n'était occupé que par sa préoccupation pour Rosie. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le préoccupait. En fait non, c'était pire que ça. Ça l'avait fait souffrir. La voir dans un tel état de détresse émotionnelle lui faisait mal.

"Avant que je ne devienne déviant..." murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de Rosie, "je n'avais aucune idée de ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était capable d'émotions humaines. Mais depuis, chaque jour que je passe aux côtés de Hank, ou avec toi, j'apprends. J'ai appris ce que c'était d'être vraiment heureux. Ce qu'étaient la peur ou l'angoisse. J'ai appris la colère, et l'inquiétude. Et effectivement, j'ai appris cela pouvait faire souffrir. Mais au final... J'ai compris que c'était grâce à ça ce que j'avais fini par savoir ce que ça faisait de se sentir vivant."

Rosie ressentait ses mots comme s'ils venaient se fracasser contre son cœur. Elle sentait la chaleur du visage de Connor contre sa joue, alors que sa voix, si douce, si mélodieuse résonnait dans son oreille. Elle le sentit se décoller légèrement d'elle et le vit se recule lentement pour venir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Actuellement, ce qui me fait souffrir, c'est de te voir aller si mal, d'avoir besoin d'aide, et de me sentir impuissant face à ça, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour t'aider. J'aimerais, j'ai vraiment envie d'être capable de te faire te sentir mieux. Mais j'ignore totalement comment faire, et je t'avoue que ça me terrorise. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'en aucun cas je ne voudrais redevenir comme avant et ne plus rien ressentir. Parce que même si ça fait mal, à chaque fois que je sens cette douleur dans ma poitrine, ça me rappelle que je suis vivant, et que j'ai trouvé des personnes qui comptaient pour moi, et qui me donnait tous les jours cette envie d'être vivant."


	12. En sécurité

**Mercredi 30 Mars 2039, 20h38**.

Rosie se laissa happer par le regard de Connor planté dans le sien, s'imprégnant des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait que se perdre dans les yeux noisette de l'androïde, oubliant tout autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà fait des remarques comme quoi elle pouvait trouver Connor plutôt canon, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir à cet instant précis. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu le sentiment de trouver quelqu'un aussi beau que Connor. D'aussi près, elle pouvait voir tous les détails de sa peau, chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque fossette, chaque irrégularité. Il la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Quand était-ce, la derrière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée comme ça ? L'avait-on d'ailleurs déjà regardé avant autant de force dans le regard ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre.

Elle vit soudain la diode de Connor clignoter de jaune. L'androïde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rompant leur contact visuel. Rosie se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Elle, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, était dans les bras de Connor. Elle se détacha de lui lentement, sans mouvement brusque, et s'éloigna suffisamment pour supprimer le malaise qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Connor la laissa faire sans rien dire, laissant son regard se perdre un instant dans le vide alors qu'il lisait le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis il se leva avant de tendre sa main vers Rosie. Elle accepta son aide et prit appui sur lui pour se remettre debout. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles, mais elles arriveraient à tenir le coup.

"Tu devrais aller préparer un sac avec quelques vêtements." Lui dit soudain Connor.

"Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ?" S'étonna-t-elle de sa voix étranglée.

"Je t'emmène chez Hank le temps que ta porte soit réparée."

Rosie fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau ne pas être au sommet de sa forme, elle n'aimait pas que l'on prenne des décisions pour elle.

"Non, ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, je..."

"Non, ça n'ira pas." La coupa sèchement Connor. "Je refuse de te laisser seule ici alors que ta porte d'entrée ne ferme même plus. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose..." Il marqua une pause. "Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner."

La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques secondes, réalisant à quel point il était dans le vrai, et que sa réaction à elle avait été stupide.

"D'accord." Souffla-t-elle doucement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sac de voyage à son épaule. Elle y ajouta sa tablette qui trainait sur le canapé, et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour récupérer son portable qui gisait toujours en dessous. Elle prit ensuite son sac, et rejoint Connor dans l'entrée.

"J'ai pris contact avec un Sérurier." Lui dit-il doucement. "Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques jours pour que ta porte soit de nouveau en état."

"Okay." Murmura-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en essayant de maintenir la porte fermée comme ils pouvaient.

La voiture de Hank était garée juste devant l'immeuble. Connor ouvrit la portière côté passager et laissa Rosie s'installer avant de prendre la place du conducteur. Le trajet se passa dans un silence religieux pendant un bon moment. Rosie regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, observant les rues qui défilaient. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle essayait de faire un point sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Jamais Mike n'avait fait preuve d'autant de violence contre elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait menti si elle avait dit qu'il s'était toujours comporté comme un ange. Mais il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Pas à ce point. Pas au point de l'étrangler. Ni de...

Elle frissonna. La simple pensée de ses mains sur elle lui donna envie de vomir. Elle se détestait, elle se dégoutait. Elle sentait de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et résista du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour les retenir.

Le silence la tuait. Elle n'avait jamais été autant mal à l'aise en présence de Connor. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Les longs moments de gêne comme ceux-là la dérangeaient.

"C'est Hank qui t'a dit de me ramener chez lui, pas vrai ?" Demanda Rosie alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

"Oui." Avoua Connor, les yeux fixés sur la route.

"Il est au courant ?"

"Pas dans les détails."

Connor gara la voiture devant la maison, et tous d'eux sortir en même temps pour rejoindre le perron où se tenaient déjà Hank qui semblait les attendre. Il fit entrer Rosie sans rien dire, et referma la porte derrière eux.

"Je t'ai préparé ma chambre, gamine." Dit le Lieutenant de son habituelle voix bourrue. "Tu peux aller t'y installer."

Rosie lui lança un regard interloqué.

"Mais et toi ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

"Je dormirai sur le canapé." Répondit-il simplement, comme si cela allait clore le débat.

"Non, Hank, je ne peux pas te laisser..."

"Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Rosie." Lui dit alors Hank sur un ton ferme. "Ma chambre ferme à clé, tu pourras t'y enfermer si besoin. Connor sera dans la pièce d'à côté en cas de problème. Et en cas d'extrême urgence, tu pourras toujours aller te barricader dans la salle de bain."

Rosie le fixa, stupéfaite. Elle se sentait à la fois reconnaissante et très mal à l'aise. Elle s'en voulait de forcer Hank à ainsi abandonner le confort de son lit pour elle. Et même si elle devait avouer qu'elle était très touchée par le geste, elle ne pouvait retirer cette gêne qu'elle éprouvait.

"Je..." Hésita-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les deux hommes, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. "Je suis vraiment désolée de vous causer autant de soucis. Vous en faites beaucoup trop pour moi..."

Hank poussa un soupir et s'avança jusqu'à elle pour venir ébouriffer ses cheveux, les mettant encore plus en désordre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà au naturel.

"Te bile pas, va. C'est à ça que servent les amis."

Rosie, trop interloquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, le regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine pour sortir deux bouteilles de bière du frigo.

"En attendant," continua-t-il en décapsulant sa bouteille, "demain j'irai lancer un avis de recherche sur le fils de pute qui t'a agressée. On va faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en tire pas indemne cette fois. Il faudra juste que tu me files le nom de ce connard et une description physique."

La jeune femme, toujours silencieuse, hocha lentement la tête avant de venir à son tour dans la cuisine, encouragée par Connor qui la suivit jusqu'à la table. Elle s'installa et prit la bouteille que Hank lui tendait.

"Ah et aussi, à partir de demain c'est Connor qui t'accompagnera à ton travail le matin et qui viendra te chercher le soir."

"Quoi ?!" S'étouffa Rosie en manquant de cracher sa bière.

"C'est non négociable." Trancha Hank fermement.

"C'est juste une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire." Essaya de la rassurer Connor en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle savait qu'il serait inutile de protester. Elle abdiqua, avalant plusieurs goulées de bière d'un coup pour faire passer le tout.

Une fois sa bière finie, Rosie alla déposer son sac dans la chambre de Hank. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de venir ainsi prendre possession des lieux. En général, elle ne se privait pourtant pas d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Hank, mais cette fois était différente. Elle allait s'installer dans sa chambre, dormir dans son lit. Elle envahissait son espace privé. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de scrupules à farfouiller un peu partout dans son armoire, Rosie ne s'était jamais permise de s'approcher du lit de Hank. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose d'intime. Elle déposa son sac par terre, et observa la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dedans. Tout était à peu près rangé, rien ne trainait au sol. Les draps avaient l'air d'avoir été tout juste changés, et la fenêtre avait été ouverte pour aérer. Hank avait préparé son coup pendant que Connor était chez elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses divagations par trois coups donnés sur la porte encore ouverte. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Connor, se tenant droit dans l'embrasure.

"Tout va bien, tu n'as besoin de rien ?" Lui demanda-t-il, une douceur infinie dans la voix.

"Non, ça va aller, merci." Lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un léger sourire auquel il répondit tendrement.

"Hank va commander des pizzas pour le diner. Si jamais tu as faim..."

"Euh, oui, un petit peu." Se rendit-elle compte.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de la soirée.

"Tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant, si tu veux." Lui dit alors l'androïde en désignant la salle de bain derrière lui. "Je t'ai sorti des serviettes propres."

"Merci Connor."

Rosie afficha un sourire sincère. Elle était vraiment touchée par tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle. Connor lui rendit son sourire avant de la laisser, retournant dans le salon auprès de Hank. Rosie attrapa son sac et en sortit une culotte propre, un t-shirt trop large pour elle qui lui servait généralement de pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol, et entra dans la baignoire. Alors que l'eau brûlante ruisselait sur elle, elle attrapa une bouteille de gel douche et s'enduit le corps avec avant de frotter vigoureusement ses membres.

Elle se sentait sale. Souillée. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les mains de Mike sur elle. Elle frotta ses poignets, ses bras, son cou. Ses cuisses. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que la scène se rejouait dans sa tête. Si Connor était arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes plus tard...

La sonnette de la maison retentit alors qu'elle s'entourait d'une serviette éponge chaude, visiblement sortie depuis peu du sèche-linge. C'était agréable, douillet, réconfortant. Elle entendit Hank discuter avec le livreur de pizzas, et enfila sa culotte et son t-shirt avant de sortir de la salle de bain. S'il y bien une chose qu'elle devait se reconnaitre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas très pudique, et cela ne lui posait absolument aucun problème de se balader chez son pote policier quinquagénaire les jambes à l'air.

L'odeur des pizzas commençaient déjà à envahir le couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon.

Connor, lui, devait admettre qu'il n'était sans doute pas aussi à l'aise que l'était Rosie au sujet de la nudité de ses jambes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir si peu vêtue, et cela provoqua chez lui une réaction à laquelle il n'était pas vraiment prêt.

A peine était-elle entrée dans son champ de vision qu'il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux d'elle. C'était toujours la même personne, mais quelque chose faisait qu'à ce moment précis, il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui l'attirait. Était-ce son t-shirt trop grand qui lui tombait sur les cuisses? Ses jambes nues qui semblaient danser à chacun de ses pas ? Ses cheveux humides qui tombaient tout autour de son visage ? Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pu la lâcher des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'au canapé pour rejoindre Hank qui déposait les pizzas sur la table basse du salon. Il la regarda se pencher sur le dossier, soulevant légèrement la base de son t-shirt pour ne plus venir couvrir qu'une toute petite partie de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à la base de ses fesses. Il observa la courbure de ses mollets, la finesse de ses chevilles. Il remonta progressivement son regard pour venir le placer sur son visage qui affichait un petit sourire espiègle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit lui aussi à sourire.

Ce fut quand Sumo manqua de le faire tomber en passant dans ses jambes qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un nouveau sentiment prit alors possession de lui : la honte.

Sans rien dire, il cacha son visage dans sa main et se précipita vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Ses circuits étaient en surchauffe, sa diode avait pris une teinte rouge alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il l'avait matée ! Il avait maté Rosie, et ce sans aucune vergogne. Il venait de se comporter comme le dernier des pervers ! Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre seulement quelques heures plus tôt ! Il se trouva abject, horrible, indigne de la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait confiance en lui, et lui il la matait ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il s'avança jusqu'au lavabo et ouvrit le robinet pour venir asperger son visage d'eau fraiche. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son calme. Sa disparition n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue, et il lui fallait trouver une bonne excuse pour l'expliquer.

Rosie avait une faim de loup. Et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de pizza. Elle avait directement foncé vers le salon, et s'était appuyé de tout son buste sur le dossier du canapé pour jeter un œil sur la marchandise.

"Ça donne envie !" Dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

"Surtout que je me suis pas foutu de toi, j'ai pris les meilleures de Detroit !" Annonça Hank.

"C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites." Répliqua-t-elle avec espièglerie.

"Hey Connor ! Tu nous ramènes des..." Commença Hank avant de voir Connor disparaitre dans le couloir à toute vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" S'inquiéta Rosie.

"Aucune idée..."

Ils attendirent un instant de voir si l'androïde allait réapparaitre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Rosie se redressa et s'avança vers le couloir, vide. Elle fonça les sourcils. Seule la chambre de Hank était ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais ne le vit pas. Connor était donc forcément soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la salle de bain. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Il lui semblait qu'elle avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand elle en était sortie quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'approcha de la porte avec prudence.

"Connor ?" Appela-t-elle. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui... Oui, ça va !" Fit la voix de Connor à travers la porte devant elle.

Il était donc bien dans la salle de bain. Mais que faisait-il là-dedans ? Les androïdes n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il leur soit nécessaire de prendre des douches. De plus, le fait qu'il soit parti aussi précipitamment lui faisait se poser des questions.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, ça va aller, merci ! Je... J'arrive dans une minute !"

Peu convaincue, Rosie s'éloigna finalement de la salle de bain pour revenir dans le salon et alla s'assoir dans le canapé.

"Alors ?" Demanda Hank, installé dans son fauteuil, une part de pizza à la main.

"Il est dans la salle de bain. Et je vois que tu m'as attendue pour attaquer, ça fait plaisir !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-dedans ?" S'étonna le Lieutenant. "Et excuse-moi, mais j'allais pas attendre là à mourir de faim pendant que tu étais partie à la chasse au Connor."

Rosie lui tira la langue et se saisit à son tour d'une part de pizza dans laquelle elle mordit sans compassion. De sa main libre, Hank attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé et zappa sur plusieurs chaines avant de tomber sur un vieux film d'humour que Rosie insista pour regarder. Connor réapparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, le visage mouillé. Hank se contenta de lui dire de venir s'assoir avec eux, et Rosie de déplaça légèrement sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place. Intérieurement, Connor leur était extrêmement reconnaissant de ne pas lui poser de question, bien qu'il se doutait qu'ils devaient en mourir d'envie. Mais au final cela l'arrangeait, car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de mensonge satisfaisant pour expliquer sa soudaine fuite.

Des éclats de rires envahirent rapidement la maison à mesure que le film avançait. Rosie avait englouti plus d'une moitié de pizza quand son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il arrivait au bout de ses capacités. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, collant son dos contre le dossier et remontant ses jambes sur le canapé pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Hank avait même posé ses pieds sur la table basse. Connor s'était également laissé aller à se détendre un peu, malgré la présence des jambes de Rosie qu'il avait réussi à ignorer depuis son retour de la salle de bain, et s'était lui aussi posé un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

La chaleur, la pénombre et sa digestion commençaient à avoir raison de la résistance au sommeil de Rosie qui se sentait progressivement sombrer. Somnolente, elle se redressa légèrement et, cherchant une position acceptable pour se laisser endormir, se rapprocha doucement de Connor pour venir déposer sa tête contre son épaule. L'androïde sursauta légèrement à son contact. Il tourna les yeux vers elle qui, doucement, les yeux fermés, commençait déjà à se laisser bercer par les dialogues du film qu'ils regardaient. S'il ne réagissait pas vite, elle allait s'endormir comme ça, contre lui. Il hésita un instant. Elle semblait si paisible.

"Rosie..." Chuchota-t-il avant de se faire aussitôt reprendre par Hank.

"Laisse-la se reposer, on la réveillera quand le film sera fini."

Connor abdiqua. S'il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise, il devait admettre que le contact avec la jeune femme n'était pas désagréable. Sa respiration lente et calme avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il sentait la chaleur de sa joue contre son épaule. Il n'osait pas bouger d'un centimètre de peur de la réveiller. A son tour, Hank se mit à ronfler, laissant Connor seul jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand enfin le film se termina, il se tourna légèrement vers elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il la secoua doucement, tendrement.

"Rosie ?" Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher, le film est fini."

Rosie bougea légèrement, sortant lentement de sa torpeur. Elle finit par se redresser et s'étira en baillant. Hank émergea à son tour en maugréant, se plaignant d'avoir mal au dos dans ce fauteuil de merde. Connor se leva et aida Rosie à en faire de même pour laisser la place libre sur le canapé à Hank, qui changea de chaine pour se mettre un match de baseball.

Connor accompagna Rosie jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Hank, l'aidant à se mouvoir malgré ses membres engourdis par le sommeil. Alors qu'il allait partir pour la laisser, il sentit la main de la jeune fille se saisir de la manche de sa chemise pour le retenir.

"Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Connor." Dit-elle d'une voix endormie. "Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas autant été aux petits soins pour moi."

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de l'androïde avant d'entrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Connor resta figé, incapable de bouger. De nouveau, il sentait ses circuits surchauffer légèrement. D'un mouvement lent, il porta ses doigts à son visage et caressa doucement l'endroit où Rosie venait de l'embrasser. Il avait beau essayer de l'analyser, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était étrange. C'était différent. C'était nouveau.

C'était agréable.


	13. Introspection

**Jeudi 31 Mars 2039, 8h11.**

Rosie, Connor et Hank montaient tous les trois dans la voiture. Ils devaient repasser par l'immeuble de Rosie pour aller récupérer sa voiture laissée sur place. Le trajet se passa dans le calme, uniquement perturbés par les bâillements de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivés à destination, Connor et Rosie sortirent et dirent au revoir à Hank qui prit aussitôt la direction du poste de Police. Rosie alla récupérer sa voiture et se mit au volant, laissant Connor prendre place à côté d'elle. La jeune femme démarra la voiture et commença à conduire en direction de la librairie dans laquelle elle travaillait.

"Tu sais qu'il y a quand même peu de chance qu'on me saute dessus dans ma voiture ?" Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Peu de chances ça veut quand même dire qu'il y a un risque." Fit remarquer Connor.

"Avoue que tu ne fais ça que pour le plaisir de passer un peu plus de temps avec moi." Lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Connor se trouva pris au dépourvu par la remarque de Rosie, et ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Il ignorait comment interpréter sa phrase. Une partie de lui essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait dit cela sans arrière-pensée, pendant qu'une autre lui hurlait qu'elle essayait sûrement de lui faire passer un message. Que devait-il faire ? Rester rationnel, ou essayer de s'engouffrer dans la brèche ?

Tout était devenu si compliqué dans l'esprit de Connor depuis quelques semaines. Dès qu'il était en présence de Rosie, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle sur lui-même. Il aimait être en sa compagnie autant que cela le mettait à l'aise. Être près d'elle le rendait heureux, mais provoquait également chez lui une peur permanente. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais n'était pas encore assez familier avec ces nouvelles sensations pour pouvoir les apprivoiser totalement. Et à cela s'ajoutait une angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre : Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? Et si, en apprenant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle le repoussait ?

Il refusait de prendre ce risque.

"Même si j'admets trouver ta compagnie très agréable, je veux surtout m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien." Expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Rosie fit de son mieux pour masquer sa déception face à cette réponse. Après tout, il avait dit trouver sa compagnie agréable, c'était pas mal. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rosie arrête la voiture au bout de la rue dans laquelle elle travaillait. Elle éteignit le moteur et descendit de la voiture, aussitôt suivie par Connor.

"Je reviendrai te chercher pour dix-huit heures." Lui dit l'androïde. "N'hésite pas à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas."

"Je n'hésiterai pas." Lui promit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda avancer le long de la rue jusqu'à rentrer dans la boutique avant de remonter dans la voiture et de se rendre au poste de police pour commencer à son tour sa journée de travail.

Il retrouva Hank, assis à son bureau, le nez déjà fourré dans la paperasse. Connor marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son propre bureau et s'y installa en silence. Il alluma son ordinateur, consulta ses mails, puis repris le dossier de l'affaire sur laquelle Hank et lui travaillaient en ce moment. Il se repassa tous les indices qu'ils avaient rassemblés, essayant de faire le lien entre eux. Sans succès. Il leur manquait trop d'éléments pour y voir clair. Connor soupira doucement. Il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait déjà été soucieux, mais jamais obnubilé à ce point. Prendre conscience de ses premiers sentiments amoureux le perturbait énormément. Pour la première fois, il aurait préféré rester ignorant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir exactement ?"

La voix de Hank le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers lui pour se rendre qu'il le regardait intensément. Connor resta figé, sans rien dire. Il se sentait encore trop honteux de son comportement pour arriver à un parler spontanément, même avec Hank. Il avait beau savoir que sont coéquipiers ne le jugerai pas, les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer la barrière de sa bouche.

"Ça a un rapport avec Rosie, hein ?" Devina le policier, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire complice.

Soit cet homme était vraiment très perspicace, soit il n'était vraiment pas discret. Connor soupira, extrêmement gêné. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne autour d'eux ne pourrait les entendre.

"Je n'y comprends plus rien, Hank. Je suis complètement perdu ! Je... J'ai des réactions que je n'arrive pas du tout à contrôler quand elle est là."

"Tes réactions sont tout simplement humaines." Essaya de le rassurer le quinquagénaire.

"Justement !" S'emporta aussitôt Connor. "Je ne suis pas humain. Ressentir des émotions est une chose, mais..." Il détourna le regard un instant, cherchant ses mots. "Ce qui m'arrive actuellement était au-delà de ça. Je n'arrive pas à le définir. Mais il faut vraiment que je me reprenne rapidement..."

"Hey, si les androïdes peuvent ressentir des émotions, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait qu'ils ressentent aussi du désir ?" Fit remarquer Hank en élargissant son sourire.

Connor leva des yeux effarés vers lui.

"Et ouais, c'est bien de ça qu'on parle, Connor. J'suis pas idiot tu sais, et je me doute bien que si pour moi le manque de pudeur de cette petite me passe largement au-dessus de la tête, ça doit pas être la même limonade pour toi. Rosie est mignonne, et si on ajoute à ça le fait que ton processeur surchauffe pour elle, ça donne un cocktail explosif. Mais c'est juste humain."

Connor le fixa, bouchée bée. Il n'avait rien eu à dire. Il avait tout deviné. Ses doutes, ses inquiétudes. Il avait su trouver les mots à mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait compris, soutenu. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'androïde. Il était infiniment reconnaissant envers le Lieutenant, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un jour le moyen de lui rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, Rosie disparut plusieurs minutes dans les toilettes de la librairie pour vérifier sa tenue. Elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne détecte les stigmates de son altercation de la veille. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter les questions. Elle tira légèrement sur les manches munies de mitaines de sa veste pour s'assurer qu'elles cachaient bien ses poignets. Elle rajusta le foulard qu'elle avait mis afin qu'il couvre bien la totalité de son cou. Elle inspira longuement et une, après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, quitta la pièce pour retourner à son archivage.

Elle avait réussi à faire passer sa voix cassée pour un mauvais rhume, et avait demandé à rester dans l'arrière-boutique pour la journée histoire de ne pas forcer sur sa gorge en parlant toute la journée avec les clients. Alors qu'elle sortait une pile de livres d'un gros carton pour venir les classer dans les bonnes étagèrent, elle revoyait les images de sa soirée de la veille passer dans son esprit. Elle revivait tout. L'arrivée de Mike et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. L'arrivée de Connor. Sa bagarre avec Mike. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue après le départ de Mike...

Rosie se sentait perdue. Chamboulée. Pas seulement à cause de son agression. Non, surtout, elle commençait à se rendre compte. A réaliser. A prendre conscience que peut-être bien qu'elle commençait à apprécier Connor un peu plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Elle n'était pas stupide, bien sûr. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui, qu'elle adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Qu'elle adorait leurs conversations, qu'elle se plaisait à observer chacune de ses petites mimiques, chacune de ses expressions quand ils discutaient. Qu'elle aimait l'écouter parler. Qu'elle appréciait le son de sa voix. Qu'elle aimait sa façon de décrire ses émotions en détail. Qu'il avait un sourire à tomber et qu'elle aimait la façon dont ses yeux se plissait quand il riait.

Et puis, elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon. Même carrément canon.

Elle se ressaisit un instant et commença à ranger distraitement ses livres. Elle était vraiment contente de ne pas être en caisse, car ses divagations ne seraient sûrement pas passées inaperçues. Elle qui détestait généralement se retrouver à l'archivage, elle était loin de se plaindre pour le coup. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Les mots qu'il avait eu la veille, chez elle, avaient réussi à atteindre son cœur. Il l'avait touchée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle se connaissait. C'était un véritable cœur d'artichaud. Elle avait tendance à tomber amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise. Il pouvait suffire de quelques mots pour réussir à la séduire, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie chamboulée à ce point. Et cela l'effrayait. Elle connaissait la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait parfois se laisser sombrer sans retenue, et ce que ça lui avait valu dans le passé. Elle avait eu tendance à accorder sa confiance bien trop facilement et avait souvent fini par le regretter.

Pourtant, elle devait bien admettre que Connor avait littéralement tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire. Il était gentil, attentionné. Drôle. Il avait ce côté enfantin découvrant le monde qu'elle trouvait tellement attendrissant. Elle le trouvait attendrissant.

Et malgré tout, cela la terrifiait.

Il était dix-huit heures tapantes quand Connor gara la voiture de Rosie à l'endroit où il l'avait déposée le matin même. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie, il quitta la voiture pour s'avancer le long de la rue jusqu'à venir l'attendre directement devant la librairie. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'une de ses collègues. L'apercevant sur le trottoir d'en face, elle fit un signe à sa collègue.

"Je te laisse, mon chauffeur est arrivé !" Lui lança-t-elle en guise d'au revoir.

Ne rien laisser paraitre. Rester naturelle. Ne surtout pas lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être troublée en sa présence.


	14. Panique

**Mardi 5 Avril 2039, 20h47.**

Rosie raccrocha son téléphone en affichant un sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna fièrement vers Hank et Connor qui revoyaient quelques détails de leur affaire en cours dans la cuisine.

"Ma porte est réparée les gars !" Annonça-t-elle.

Les deux levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour tourner leurs regards vers la jeune femme.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle !" S'enthousiasma Connor en lui souriant.

"Mais t'emballe pas trop." Prévint Hank. "Je préfère que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve l'enfoiré qui a pété ta serrure."

"Et si ça met deux ans, je fais quoi ? Je ramène mon armoire ici ?" Se plaignit Rosie.

"On est sur une piste." Avoua-t-il en se levant pour s'avancer vers le canapé. "Un type correspondant à sa description a été vu trainant près d'un squat à junkie à Woodbridge."

"Woodbridge..." Souffla doucement Rosie. "C'est pas très loin d'ici."

"Raison du plus pour que tu restes ici le temps qu'on le chope." Répliqua Hank en allumant la télé avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. "On fait un pause Connor, j'en peux plus de cette paperasse."

Connor approuva d'un signe de tête et commença à ranger le dossier. Rosie, légèrement soucieuse, récupéra le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et repris sa lecture là où elle avait dû l'interrompre à cause de son appel. Elle avait cependant du mal à se concentrer. Savoir Mike dans les environs l'inquiétait, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il vienne la chercher chez Hank. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste prudente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Connor qui finissait de rassembler les papiers étalés sur la table. Si elle avait été quelque peu réticente au début, elle devait avouer qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de l'accompagner dans quasiment tous ses déplacements à l'extérieur. Sa présence la rassurait. Ils avaient repris une relation quasi-normale depuis quelques jours, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait réussi à faire taire les voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient à quel point il pouvait être mignon quand il affichait son petit air inquiet, ou qui sous-entendait que certaines de ses phrases pouvait être à double-sens.

L'androïde les rejoignit dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, alla poser le dossier qu'il tenait en main sur le bureau de Hank et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Hank avait mis une chaine d'informations nationales. Il s'intéressa un instant aux actualités, son esprit toujours occupé par l'affaire sur laquelle Hank et lui planchaient depuis plusieurs jours. Ils n'avançaient pas, ou alors très lentement, et cette histoire avec Rosie ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se focaliser sur son travail.

Hank zappa plusieurs fois, changeant de programme tous les quarts d'heure, ne trouvant rien digne d'intérêt. Un bruit attira soudain l'attention des trois résidents. Le bruit très clair d'une voiture s'avançant dans l'allée de la maison. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte, alors qu'un rayon de lumières provenant des phares filtra à travers les fenêtres. Rosie lança un regard inquiet à Hank qui semblait tout aussi étonné qu'elle de recevoir de la visite. La jeune femme commença à sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle passa rapidement son regard entre la porte, Hank et Connor, attendant de voir leurs réactions. Tous deux restaient pourtant immobiles, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée. Les phares s'éteignirent, le bruit du moteur cessa.

Lentement, Rosie posa son livre sur la banquette du canapé. Elle sentait tous ses membres se mettre à trembler. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Comment l'aurait-il retrouvé ? Elle entendit une portière se claquer, suivit par des pas se rapprochant de la maison. Sa respiration s'intensifia. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Seule une peur sourde inondait à présent son esprit.

Trois coups furent fortement frappés sur la porte. Prise de panique, Rosie sauta du canapé et se précipita dans la chambre de Hank. Elle claqua et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que par chance, les stores étaient tirés, occultant la vue depuis l'extérieur. Elle s'élança à travers la pièce et alla se recroqueviller dans le coin près de la fenêtre, comptant sur l'angle-mort pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle rapprocha ses cuisses contre sa poitrine, bloquant presque sa respiration, enfouissant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne bougea plus, attendant, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible.

Hank et Connor s'étaient lentement levés après la fuite de Rosie. Pendant que le Lieutenant s'avançait d'un pas prudent vers la porte, l'androïde alla se placer à l'entrée du couloir, bloquant le passage. Aucun des deux n'osa parler. Hank lança un regard entendu à Connor qui lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il mit enfin sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. En face de lui apparut un homme au visage rond d'une quarantaine d'années.

"Ben ?!" S'étrangla Hank en le dévisageant. "Putain tu m'as foutu la trouille à te pointer à une heure pareille !"

"Bonsoir Hank, je vais bien merci et toi ?" Lui rétorqua Ben Collins avec ironie.

"Ouais, ouais, ça va." Bougonna le Lieutenant en laissant entrer son collègue.

Connor se sentit soulagé. Il salua Ben à son tour en s'éloignant légèrement de l'entrée du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, officier ?" Demanda l'androïde, curieux de cette visite tardive.

"On a fait une descente dans le squat où on avait vu le type que tu recherchais." Dit-il en tournant son regard vers Hank. "Et on l'a chopé, ton gars. Il a été emmené au poste, on l'a mis en garde à vue."

Un poids immense sembla libérer la poitrine de Connor. Il avait été arrêté. Rosie ne risquait plus rien. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Hank. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il reporta son attention vers les deux policiers qui continuaient de discuter.

"Et t'avais besoin de te pointer chez moi à dix heures du soir pour m'annoncer ça ?" Râla Hank.

"Parce que t'as cru que j'allais remplir son dossier d'entrée à ta place ?" Répliqua Ben. "T'as voulu qu'on trouve ce gars, maintenant tu vas aller t'occuper de la paperasse."

"Rah putain tu fais chier." Souffla le Lieutenant avant de se tourner vers Connor. "Bon, j'vais aller m'occuper de ça. Toi, reste ici avec Rosie. Je serai pas long."

Connor approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hank attrapa son manteau en rouspétant et quitta la maison en compagnie de Ben.

Rosie restait immobile, ses yeux apeurés se posant un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle entendait des voix s'élever du salon sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Puis le bruit de la porte, des pas marchant dehors, deux portières qui claquent. Un moteur, puis deux qui démarraient pour ensuite s'éloigner et la replonger dans le silence. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qui avait frappé à la porte ? Était-ce vraiment Mike ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle entendu deux voitures ? La situation lui rappela la fois où un faux Connor avait débarqué ici et l'avait menacée d'une arme pour emmener Hank elle ne savait où. Et s'il s'était passé la même chose ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

La poignée de la porte de la chambre tourna soudain. Rosie sursauta, resserrant un peu plus ses jambes contre elle. Elle inspira doucement et bloqua sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Trois petits coups furent alors frappés à la porte.

"Rosie ?" Fit la voix étouffée de Connor. "Rosie, tu es là ? Tout va bien, c'était un collègue de Hank qui venait nous annoncer que ton agresseur avait été arrêté. Hank est parti au poste avec lui. Tu ne risques plus rien."

Rosie releva doucement la tête. Les mots s'infiltraient en elle lentement, comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour les assimiler. C'était fini ? Mike avait été arrêté ? Elle commença à bouger, au ralenti, et se redressa difficilement. Elle était restée tellement tendue que cela avait coupé une partie de sa circulation sanguine dans ses jambes. Elle tituba légèrement alors qu'elle s'avançait prudemment vers la porte. Elle attrapa la poignée et déverrouilla lentement la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Elle passa sa tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Connor qui se tenait juste derrière. Sans plus de retenue, elle se glissa hors de la pièce et vint entourer le torse de l'androïde de ses bras, le serrant légèrement contre elle, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

Le corps tout entier de Connor se tendit de surprise au contact de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras ainsi, et se sentait quelque peu désappointé. Il répondit cependant à son étreinte en venant enrouler ses bras autour de son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, laissant la tension retomber. Connor sentait la respiration de Rosie se calmer progressivement à mesure que son stress diminuait. Lentement, il retira ses bras et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle le laissa faire et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer." Suggéra-t-il. "Je reste dans le salon, si tu as besoin de moi."

Il esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner, mais sentit aussitôt une main se saisir de la sienne. Il baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts de Rosie s'enrouler doucement autour de sa main.

"Est-ce que..."

Il releva son regard vers elle. Elle avait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le sol, visiblement gênée. Elle remonta doucement les yeux, les posant un peu partout autour d'elle, évitant soigneusement ceux de l'androïde.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien... Rester un peu avec moi ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible. "Je... Je me sens pas de rester toute seule..."

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il essaya d'étouffer la panique sourde qu'il commençait à sentir monter en lui. Comment devait-il réagir ? Devait-il accepter au risque de rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Ou refuser au risque de la blesser ? Elle avait besoin de lui, aurait-il la force de la repousser quand il voyait l'état de détresse dans lequel elle se trouvait ?

Rosie leva lentement les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait y lire tellement d'émotions que cela lui brisa le cœur. Si seulement il en possédait un... Elle avait l'air si fragile, sur le point de se briser, seulement retenue par sa main qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts. Ses yeux brillants. Ses joues légèrement roses. Ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

"Oui... Bien sûr." Souffla-t-il doucement.

Sans lâcher sa main, elle l'entraina doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par le lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le libéra finalement pour s'avancer dans la pièce alors que Connor se retournait pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Il fit ensuite volte-face pour voir Rosie, lui tournant le dos, retirer son pull et le jeter sans ménagement sur le lit avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour venir dégrafer son soutient gorge. Dire que cela ne le mettait pas extrêmement mal à l'aise aurait été le plus grand des mensonges. Il détourna les yeux alors qu'elle passait les bretelles de son sous-vêtement le long de ses bras pour le retirer. Elle avait beau avoir gardé son t-shirt, il trouvait ça tellement intrusif de la regarder alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Il osa un regard au bout de quelques secondes, la trouvant à présent assise sur le bord de lit, en train de retirer son jean pour le laisser en boule sur le sol.

Sa panique augmenta d'un cran. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment eu raison d'accepter de rester avec elle. Lui tenir compagnie était une chose. Lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle était en petite tenue en était une autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à présent et resta figé devant la porte, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du papier-peint bariolé de la chambre de Hank.

"Connor ?"

La voix de Rosie était toute proche. Il tourna subitement la tête pour la retrouver à quelques pas de lui, le regard soucieux.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce emprunte d'inquiétude.

"Oui ! Oui, ça va." Répondit-il nerveusement.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis s'avança jusqu'au lit pour venir s'y installer. Combattant son stress, Connor la suivit lentement, et alla s'assoir au bord du lit opposé à celui où se trouvait déjà Rosie. Il profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos pour essayer de regagner son calme, et s'allongea finalement sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il n'osait même pas tourner la tête vers elle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu peur. Mais jamais de cette manière. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il avait peur de lui-même.

Réussirait-il à combattre ses sentiments s'il la regardait droit dans les yeux ? Arriverait-il à résister à ces nouvelles pulsions qui l'habitaient ? Pourrait-il surmonter cette envie viscérale qu'il avait de la prendre contre lui, de la toucher, de caresser sa peau qui semblait si douce ? Non, il ne devait pas céder ! Il devait résister, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi alors qu'elle était en état de faiblesse. Il refusait de profiter d'elle de cette manière. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

"Connor ?"

Il se tendit, et hésita une seconde. Lentement il tourna ses yeux, puis sa tête en direction de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec intensité.

Il ordonna intérieurement à son corps de ne surtout pas bouger.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

"Oui, bien sûr." Répondit-il simplement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand tu as compris que tu étais devenu déviant ?"

Connor la regarda avec surprise. Cette femme pouvait vraiment se montrer surprenante, toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il tourna sa tête et fixa le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Il fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire pour revenir à ce jour de novembre qui avait changé sa vie.

"C'était... C'était comme si je comprenais vraiment les choses pour la première fois. Comme si j'étais soudainement devenu lucide. Je ne réfléchissais plus uniquement par rapport aux ordres que je recevais. Et j'ai..." Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant ses mots. "J'ai commencé à ressentir des choses. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir des émotions. Et soudain j'ai eu... Peur. Et en même temps je me sentais bien. C'est... C'est un peu difficile à expliquer." Bafouilla-t-il.

Rosie le fixait sans rien dire, attentive à chacun de ses mots. Elle observait les mouvements de ses lèvres, la courbe de son nez, les détails autour de ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant chez lui.

"Et... Tu n'as jamais regretté ? Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais voulu redevenir comme tu étais avant ?"

Connor tourna légèrement ses yeux vers elle. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé cette question. Il reporta son attention sur le plafond et s'humecta légèrement les lèvres. Il ne remarqua pas le léger mouvement presque imperceptible qu'eût Rosie à ce moment-là.

"Je... je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je ne crois pas non." Dit-il avant de marquer une brève pause. "Bien sûr il y a des fois où je me dis que ça aurait sans doute été plus simple, mais... J'aime celui que je suis devenu. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire une croix là-dessus."

Il était vrai que sans cette foutue déviance, il ne serait pas là à se poser mille et une questions sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la jeune femme étendue à côté de lui. Mais aurait-il été prêt à abandonner tout ça pour ne plus avoir à vivre ce dilemme ? Il était certain que non. Il aimait ressentir des choses, il aimait être vivant. Et jusque-là, personne ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi vivant que Rosie.

Connor n'avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme à cet instant précis. Rosie luttait de toutes ses forces contre tout un tas de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Quelle idée elle avait eue de lui demander de rester avec elle ! Maintenant il fallait qu'elle gère avec ses hormones qui semblaient en ébullition. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais... En avait-elle réellement envie ?

Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle allait faire était une bonne idée, mais quelque part elle s'en fichait.

Rosie se décala lentement, se rapprochant de Connor dans un mouvement fluide jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'androïde tourna la tête vers elle quand il s'en rendit compte, prêt à lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Rosie s'était saisie de son bras pour le soulever doucement. Se décalant encore un peu, la jeune femme alla placer sa tête contre l'épaule de Connor et s'y installa sans un mot.

Connor était tétanisé. Il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée. Il n'osait pas bouger, ne serait-ce que pour poser son bras autour d'elle. Que devait-il faire ? La repousser ? Accepter son étreinte ? Ça oui, il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir quel était le bon choix à faire avec elle, et la spontanéité de la jeune femme avait tendance à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Rosie se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur. Connor n'avait pas réagi et restait immobile depuis qu'elle était venue se lover contre lui. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Allait-il refuser sa présence auprès de lui ? Ou était-il juste trop surpris par son geste pour bouger ? Dans une ultime tentative de le faire réagir, elle fit doucement glisser son bras contre le ventre de l'androïde pour venir enlacer son torse, et se calla un peu plus contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le verdict final tombe. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait.

C'était comme si tout son être était en train de hurler. Son niveau de stress venait de grimper en flèche alors qu'il avait senti la main de Rosie passer le long de son abdomen. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à présent. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise à son contact, il abaissa le bras sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête pour venir entourer délicatement ses épaules. Il sentit Rosie pousser un soupir contre lui avant de se caler un peu plus confortablement contre son torse. Il baissa légèrement son regard vers elle pour constater que ses yeux étaient fermés. Connor se rappela soudain qu'avec le pique d'angoisse qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle devait sans doute être épuisée. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir contre lui.

Il était coincé, incapable de bouger sans risquer de la réveiller. Il se détendit légèrement, essayant de calmer ses émotions qui s'affolaient. Il se sentait affreusement bien avec le corps de Rosie contre le sien, mais aussi horriblement inconfortable. Comme si une voix lui criait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas bien, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ça pour elle. Qu'elle était une sorte d'entité inatteignable à laquelle il n'aurait jamais droit.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle avait l'air si calme, si paisible. Enfin apaisée. Tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus, ne laissant qu'une expression neutre et détendue qui lui allait vraiment bien. Il aurait pu passer sa soirée entière ainsi, à la regarder dormir. Et il se rendit compte alors qu'il comprenait enfin un concept qui, jusque-là, était resté assez vague pour lui : Il la trouvait jolie.

Pas jolie comme on peut trouver une fleur jolie. Pas jolie comme on pouvait trouver une peinture jolie. C'était au-delà de ça. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense. Il n'avait jusque-là eu qu'une conception théorique de ce qu'était la beauté. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait cela avec ses sentiments. Ou du moins qu'il se penchait vraiment sur la question.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis quand était-il allongé ici avec Rosie dans ses bras ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Au bout d'un moment qu'il lui avait paru à la fois interminable et beaucoup trop court, la jeune femme avait fini par se retourner dans son sommeil, se dégageant des bras de l'androïde. Libéré de son étreinte, Connor se releva et quitta discrètement le lit, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de la réveiller. Il jeta un dernier regard vers elle alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour son pauvre petit processeur qui commençait à surchauffer. Comment voulait-elle qu'il arrive à se contrôler en sa présence si elle se mettait à agir de la sorte avec lui ?

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il se rendit dans le salon et commença à ranger tout ce qui pouvait trainer. Il en fit de même dans la cuisine, et en profita au passage pour nettoyer et remplir les gamelles d'eau et de nourriture de Sumo. Une fois cela fiat, il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Tout semblait en ordre. Il tourna en rond encore un moment avant d'abdiquer et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, sa diode se mit à clignoter de jaune. Il recevait un appel de Hank.

"Allô Connor ? Je vais partir du poste là. Comment va Rosie ?"

"Bien. Elle dort." Dit-il en refermant la porte du garage derrière lui.

"Okay... Il faudrait qu'on l'amène au poste demain. Si on n'a pas de plainte contre le connard qui s'en ai pris à elle, on va être obligé de le relâcher."

L'idée de savoir cet homme en liberté ne plaisait vraiment pas à Connor. Il promet de transmettre le message à Rosie dès qu'elle se réveillera le lendemain matin et raccrocha. Il s'avança jusqu'à son canapé et s'y installa en se disant que se reposer lui ferait du bien aussi. Ne plus penser. Ne plus réfléchir.

Il ferma les yeux et passa en mode repos.


	15. Plainte

**Bonjour ! Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais d'écrit à l'avance. N'étant pas très disponible en ce moment, la publication des prochains chapitres ne sera donc plus aussi régulière que jusqu'à maintenant. Merci pour votre compréhension. Des bisous à tous et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Mercredi 6 Avril 2039, 7h42.**

Rosie émergeait difficilement. Son portable sonnait depuis la poche de son jean laissé au sol depuis près d'un quart d'heure, mais elle avait un mal fou à se sortir de ses couvertures. Les souvenirs de la veille remontaient progressivement en elle alors qu'elle sortait doucement du sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore engourdie. Connor était parti. Elle s'était endormie contre lui. Elle attrapa un oreiller en enfouie son visage dedans en grognant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? En revanche, elle devait avouer que cela avait été efficace. Elle s'était endormie à une vitesse fulgurante et avait plutôt bien dormi.

Elle finit par ne plus supporter la sonnerie de son réveil et se leva finalement pour le faire taire. De toute manière, si elle voulait arriver à l'heure à son travail, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de sortir de cette chambre. Elle ignora totalement le fait qu'elle soit simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt et de sa culotte, et ouvrit la porte pour directement aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle bénit sa matinale envie pressante de faire pipi de lui accorder quelques précieuses minutes de répit. Mais fatalement, le moment tant redouté arriva et, résolu, elle quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

L'odeur de café et toasts grillés arriva soudain à ses narines, lui ouvrant aussitôt l'appétit. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pas dans la cuisine qu'elle reconnue la personne qui, le dos tourné, préparait le petit déjeuner.

Connor se retourna en l'entendant arriver, et lui offrit un sourire amical.

"Bonjour Rosie. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Rosie essaya de ravaler le malaise qu'elle ressentait, et répondit d'un sourire qu'elle voulait assuré.

"Très bien, merci. Et toi ?"

Elle se rendit compte de l'imbécilité de sa question seulement une fois qu'elle l'avait posée.

"J'ai bien dormi aussi, je te remercie." Répondit-il simplement en retournant à sa poêle où il faisait frire des œufs et du bacon.

Sans rien dire de plus, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à une chaise et pris place à table. Elle tourna un instant ses yeux vers le canapé d'où s'élevaient des ronflements sonores. Hank était encore en train de dormir.

"Tu veux du café ?" Proposa Connor en se tournant vers elle.

"Euh, oui, je veux bien."

L'androïde laissa sa poêle un instant pour aller verser le divin breuvage dans une tasse qu'il alla poser devant elle. Rosie le remercia et prit une gorgée brûlante de café avec précaution. Connor revint près d'elle quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette contenant deux toasts fraichement grillés, deux œufs et deux tranches de bacons tous justes sortis de la poêle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avec gratitude. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi servie, et cela pourrait cependant être une chose à laquelle elle pourrait facilement s'habituer.

Elle avait commencé à bien entamer son petit déjeuner quand Connor vient s'assoir à table avec elle, l'air légèrement embarrassé. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Allait-il lui parler de cette nuit ? Techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé, elle s'était juste endormie contre lui. Rien de bien grave, en soi. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait facilement arriver entre amis... Non ?

"Rosie," commença Connor d'un ton grave, "Il faudrait que tu nous accompagnes au poste Hank et moi, ce matin. Nous avons besoin d'une plainte contre ton agresseur pour pouvoir prolonger sa garde à vue, sans quoi nous seront obligé de le laisser partir."

Le teint de Rosie vira au pâle en une seconde. Finalement, elle aurait préféré qu'ils parlent d'hier soir. L'annonce de Connor lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de feu dans la poitrine. Tout recommençait comme avant. La paperasse à n'en plus finir. Les regard emplis de jugement. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer.

"Non. Non Connor je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas."

"Rosie, si on ne fait rien, il..."

"Mais ça ne changera rien !" S'emporta-t-elle. "Ça va durer des mois pour finalement qu'on nous dise qu'il sera libre quand même. Et même s'il est condamné, ça sera pour quoi ? Quelques semaines tout au plus ? Je sais ce que c'est, Connor. J'ai déjà tenté le coup, et ça ne m'a valu que des emmerdes. Tout ce que je vais gagner à faire ça, c'est que Mike se repointe chez moi un jour pour se venger. J'ai pas envie de vivre ça. Pas une deuxième fois..."

Connor la regardait avec compassion. Il ne s'avait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Les agresseurs du genre de Mike ne restaient jamais très longtemps derrière les barreaux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser impuni après ce qu'il avait fait. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Ecoute, je sais que ça ne sera sans doute pas facile." Commença-t-il avec diplomatie. "Mais ne rien faire n'arrangera pas les choses non plus. La police sera obligée de le libérer de sa garde à vue ce soir sans qu'il n'y ait de sanctions pour ce qu'il a osé te faire. Il faut au moins qu'il y ait une trace écrite qu'il t'a agressée si on veut qu'il puisse être incarcéré."

Rosie réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui disait. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait trop peur. Peur d'encore une fois se battre contre le vent. Peur des conséquences. Peur de se retrouver encore une fois à lui.

"J'ai... J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir sa gueule." Dit-elle alors avec amertume.

"Tu n'auras pas besoin de le voir. Je sais à quoi il ressemble, je pourrais confirmer son identité. Et même s'il fallait que tu doives faire la reconnaissance toi-même, ce sera derrière une glace sans tain. Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien. Tu as ma parole."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait tellement sincère. Alors elle abdiqua. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle prit son portable pour envoyer un message à son manager, annonçait qu'elle aurait un peu de retard ce matin mais qu'elle rattrapera ses heures le soir-même.

Des grognements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Hank se redresser, l'air bougon et mal réveillé.

"Oh la vache... Quelle heure il est ?" Demanda le Lieutenant d'une voix pâteuse.

"Il est tout juste huit heures." Lui annonça Connor en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine.

"Et merde..." Rouspéta-t-il en se redressant pour venir lui aussi se servir un café.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le poste de police. Connor avait insisté pour rester auprès de Rosie et s'assurer qu'elle s'y rende bien, et qu'elle ne leur fasse pas faux bon. La jeune femme avait pris un air faussement outré devant le manque de confiance de l'androïde, et lui avait même proposé de la conduire lui-même pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Quitte à devoir passer par là, autant qu'elle le fasse dans un minimum de bonne humeur.

Une fois sur place, Rosie suivit les deux hommes à travers le bâtiment qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Hank la mena jusqu'à son bureau, et alla piquer une chaise un peu plus loin pour la laisser s'installer avant de se laisser tomber sur son propre fauteuil.

"Bon, c'est parti..." Souffla-t-il en allumant l'écran de son ordinateur. "Je vais prendre ta déposition, et après il faudra qu'on vérifie ensemble si le gars qu'on a coincé est bien celui qui s'en est pris à toi."

Rosie se tendit. Connor intervint aussitôt.

"Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Je pourrais vérifier son identité moi-même étant donné que j'étais présent sur les lieux."

"Malheureusement, la reconnaissance doit se faire par la personne qui dépose la plainte." Rectifia Hank d'un ton désolé. "On a pas trop le choix. Je suis désolée Rosie."

"C'est rien." Le rassura Rosie. "Du moment que cette raclure pourrit en taule, je m'adapterai à tout."

Hank lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

"Okay, donc il me faudrait le nom de ton agresseur, ainsi que le motif de ta plainte."

Rosie inspira profondément. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Connor qui la fixait intensément, en espérant qu'il arriverait à lui donner le courage nécessaire pour mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, et commença à parler d'une voix légèrement brisée.

"Mike Delgado. Agression physique et... Et tentative de viol."

Hank se figea. Il releva les yeux vers elle, atterré. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Connor, l'air furieux.

"Putain de merde tu m'avais pas dit ça !" L'engueula-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant se tourner quelques têtes vers eux.

"Je suis désolé, Hank." S'excusa sincèrement Connor. "Mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler."

"Bordel, c'est pas vrai." Soupira le policier en se passant une main sur les yeux.

Le quinquagénaire lança un regard à presque attristé à Rosie qui ne put le soutenir, et baissa les yeux. Hank se redressa et secoua la tête.

"Bon, okay. Juste... Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Alors lentement, d'une voix basse, Rosie lui raconta tout. L'intrusion de Mike chez elle. Leur dispute. La manière dont il a commencé à la frapper. Dont il a tenu ses mains pour la maintenir au sol. La force de sa main autour de son cou. Puis contre sa jambe, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Elle eut un frisson. Une violente nausée la reprenait. Elle n'aurait pas dû reprendre des toasts ce matin. C'était comme si elle les sentait de nouveau sur elle.

"Okay je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là." Lui dit Hank d'un ton paternel. "On a de quoi pas mal l'accabler, déjà. J'vais aller le chercher pour la reconnaissance faciale, toi tu restes avec Connor, vous me rejoignez dans cinq minutes."

Alors qu'il allait se lever, une voix forte se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Hey ! J'peux savoir qui m'a piqué ma chaise exactement ?!"

"Tiens, Détective Reed." Soupira Hank. "Je m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt."

"Si t'arrivais plus souvent à l'heure, tu te rendrais peut-être compte que certains sont ponctuel." Lui cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Gavin Reed posa alors les yeux sur sa chaise disparue, ainsi que sur la personne qui l'occupait actuellement.

"Bah dis donc, Anderson, tu fais dans la jeunesse maintenant ?" Se moqua-t-il avec un rire mauvais.

"Va te faire foutre, Gavin, j'ai du boulot." Répondit Hank en se levant de sa chaise.

"Et dis-moi pourquoi t'as pas laissé ton p'tit toutou en plastique debout pour laisser ta jeunette s'assoir, hein ?"

Rosie lança un regard mauvais à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle commençait déjà à ne pas du tout apprécier.

"T'en as pas marre de toujours venir foutre ta merde partout où tu vas ?" Répliqua Hank avec animosité."

"C'est pas moi qui suis venu piquer une chaise en premier lieu." Lui rétorqua Reed en le regardant de travers.

"C'est bon, c'est bon !" Intervint Rosie en se levant. "Je vous rend votre chaise, pas la peine de vous énerver."

"Ah bah voilà, enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ici." S'exclama Reed en s'approchant de Rosie pour récupérer sa chaise de bureau. "C'est quand même bien agréable d'avoir une présence féminine dans ce bureau." Susurra-t-il à la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ah ouais non par contre j'ai pas envie que vous me parliez." Lui lança-t-elle en affichant un petit air dégoûté.

Le rire franc de Hank se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

"Et bah celle-là Gavin tu l'as pas volée !" S'exclama-t-il avant de se diriger vers les cellules.

Hors de lui de s'être ainsi fait rembarrer, Reed se saisit violemment de sa chaise et alla la jeter à sa place avant de se laisser tomber dessus et de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Rosie soupira. Travailler avec cet homme ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?" Lui demanda la voix de Connor derrière elle.

"Non merci, ça ira." Lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Connor répondit à son sourire et l'invita à prendre la place de Hank en attendant de pouvoir se rendre dans la salle où Hank les attendrait. Elle s'installa, et observa le bureau du policier. Il y avait un bazar pas possible entre les vieilles boites de donuts vides, la tonne de paperasse qui trainait, et une plante morte. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Connor, juste en face. Il était bien plus organisé mais n'avait, au final, rien que le personnalise vraiment. Elle se dit secrètement que cela lui donnait de parfaites idées pour les futurs cadeaux qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

La diode de Connor passa soudain au jaune. L'androïde releva la tête, et se leva.

"Il est prêt, on peut y aller."

Rosie hocha la tête silencieusement avant de se lever pour lui suivre. Elle était nerveuse. Se retrouver face à Mike après ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il ne la voyait pas, restait douloureux. Connor la mena jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaitre Hank qui, les bras croisés, fixait quelque chose devant lui. Connor se décala légèrement sur le côté pour laisser le passage à Rosie qui entra, angoissée. La pièce était sombre, sans fenêtre, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte l'énorme vitre qui prenait toute la longueur du mur de droite. Elle s'avança lentement avant de tourner la tête vers la personne que Hank jaugeait du regard.

Mike était là, assis à une table, regardant tout autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis, et il n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles.

"Alors ?" Fit la voix bourrue de Hank à côté d'elle.

"Oui. C'est lui." Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Parfait, on va pouvoir coffrer ce salopard. Tu peux y aller Rosie. Tu la raccompagnes, Connor ?"

"Pas de soucis, Hank. A tout à l'heure."

Les deux quittèrent la pièce dans un silence de mort. Connor guida Rosie jusqu'à la sortie du poste de police, et allait s'avança avec elle jusqu'à sa voiture quand elle le stoppa d'une main.

"Ça va aller, merci." Lui dit-elle en affichant un faible sourire.

"Tu es sûre ?" S'inquiéta-t-il. "Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ton travail si tu veux."

"Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. L'homme qui m'a agressée est actuellement sous la bonne garde de notre cher ami Hank, je ne risque plus grand-chose. Et puis ce serait dommage de te faire faire un aller-retour alors que tu es déjà sur ton lieu de travail."

Connor prit ses arguments en compte, et accepta de la laisser partir sans plus insister. Malgré tout, il restait inquiet.

"Préviens-moi quand tu arrives à destination." Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"C'est promis !" Lui cria-t-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture.


End file.
